Sonata de invierno
by The Lonely Frozen Wolf
Summary: Elsa es una pianista con un talento excepcional, reconocido por muchas personas en su entorno. Sin embargo ella es muy tímida y una persona no muy sociable, tampoco confía en el amor. Un día conoce a un joven violinista de las calles, que toca como profesional. Él le enseñara a la pianista la belleza de la música y de vivir, aprendiendo y enamorándose poco a poco de ella. Helsa!
1. Concierto para piano

**Hola mis queridisimos amigos, loba ha vuelto con una nueva historiaaa! YAY.**

**Me temo decirles a los amantes del gore como yo que esta vez no les traigo una historia llena de sangre o tripas (Ugh que mal XC) Esta vez hay un punto a favor de los/las amantes del Helsa. (Siii Helsaa *w*)**

**Esta historia me fue inspirada por varios videos de Youtube y por algunas peliculas dramaticas que he visto ultimamente. El piano es un instrumento fascinante y adoro tocarlo. (Lo amo 3) Por otra parte el violin tambiien es fabulosoy mi más grande sueño (fuera de Fanfiction xD) es aprenderlo a tocar (En realidad lo quiero hacer en las proximas vacaciones) Es algo dificil para mí escribir en primera persona pero creo que es lo más acorde con la historia.  
><strong>

**Espero que les guste mi historia. Ah cierto casi lo olvido. Esta historia esta ambientada en la época actual y Elsa y Anna no son hermana.**

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ni Frozen ni sus personajes, son propiedad de Disney**

**Disfrutenla y dejen sus reviews ;)**

**Capitulo #1: Concierto para piano**

El frío golpeaba la ventana con violencia mientras yo retumbaba mis dedos contra la dura madera de mi escritorio. La espera me mataba. Anna no respondía mis mensajes y deseaba verla luego de no poder estar con ella debido a mis ensayos o prácticas. He empezado a creer que ella se olvidado de mí. Luego de conocernos en la secundaria nos hicimos inseparables. Ella logró sacarme de mi burbuja y era la única que charlaba conmigo. Yo era muy fría en la secundaria. No me relacionaba con nadie por temor a ser rechazada. Además no me gustan mucho las fiestas, prefiero quedarme en mi casa leyendo una buena novela de amor, dibujando o componiendo piezas para piano.

De repente el teléfono comenzó a vibrar sacándome de mis pensamientos. Lo encendí, digité el código de números y revisé mis mensajes. Era una cadena que promocionaba una fiesta organizada por los chicos de mi universidad con tragos y sexo. "No me interesa"- pensé. Estas cosas no me importan en lo absoluto, no como otras personas que solo pasan fuera de casas vacilando con desconocidos para luego conducirse a un callejón oscuro y tener relaciones íntimas. Estas estupideces solo me hacían razonar hasta donde ha llegado actualmente la sociedad humana. Sin embargo, yo no puedo hacer nada así que solo me comporto como espectadora y observo los problemas que se les presentan a otras personas.

Apagué mi teléfono y lo tiré al sofá. Estaba algo molesta conmigo misma por haber alejado a mi mejor amiga. La única que me sabía comprender y me respetaba. Esto me trillaba cada vez más y más mi mente, dejándome cada vez con menos autoestima.

Me senté sobre el acolchado mueble y coloqué mi mano sobre mi frente. Sentí que ligeras lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. "Como pude ser tan tonta"- me repetía a mí misma. Froté el puente de mi nariz con mis dedos pulgar e índice arrepintiéndome de todas esas veces que Anna me escribía o me llamaba para invitarme a su apartamento o a salir y yo la rechazaba. Recordé ese gajo de tristeza que se lograba oír en su voz cada vez que yo le colgaba cuando ella llamaba y me encontraba en medio de mis prácticas de piano. Todas las veces que rechazó las ofertas de compartir momentos juntas debido a que necesitaba perfeccionar mis composiciones, etc. No podía creer el monstruo que era causándole daño a una pobre chica que solo me ofreció su amistad sin nada a cambio. Yo la rechazaba y la hacía sentir mal y no la culpo por no querer responderme o llamarme ya que yo había sido la causante de todo.

Observé a mí alrededor y divisé a mi más fiel compañero de toda la vida: mi gran piano de cola.

Me levanté del mueble y caminé hacia él. Pasé mis suaves dedos por la dura madera negra sintiendo la firmeza y luego por las teclas blancas y negras suspirando. Ya rendida por la tentación, me senté en el pequeño banquito negro que tenía y puse mis pies sobre los pedales. Comencé con tocar notas sin propósito alguno, como si estuviera sin inspiración cuando de repente la música me invadió de nuevo. La idea recorrió mi mente y luego deposité todos mis sentimientos en el piano. Tocar el piano me desahogaba, me quitaba todas las penas que tenía encima, me transportaba a un mundo alterno donde tú puedes expresarte sin ninguna complicación ni problemas.

Al terminar mi pequeña composición, luego de transcribirla a unas partituras y archivarla en mis carpetas de música, se levanté del banquito y deslicé la tapa de las teclas. Luego caminé hacia mi cuarto, no sin antes recoger mi celular que estaba desparramado por el sofá. Me recosté sobre mi pequeña cama mientras suspiraba desconsolada.

Acto seguido sentí un pequeño vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y saqué mi celular extrañada. Revisé lo que era y abrí mis ojos en sorpresa: era un mensaje de Anna.

Lo abrí rápidamente emocionada pero mi rostro cambió al leer lo que decía: "Lo lamento Elsa, no puedo. Tengo planificado hacer algunas cosas con unos compañeros de mi clase. Me lo hubieras dicho antes. Ahora no puedo. Dejémoslo para otro día ¿sí? De veras lo siento"-.

Sentí mis ojos humedecer aún más. ¿Por qué me tiene que estar pasando esto a mí? ¿Por qué Anna me abandona así porque sí? Todo esto es mi culpa. Pero me lo merezco al no saber apreciar lo que ya poseía…

Con el corazón hecho añicos, agarré mi abrigo color celeste cielo y me lo puse seguido de unas botas con felpa porque había leído en el periódico que hoy habría bajas temperaturas en la ciudad. Corrí a buscar mis guantes de lana color verde oliva favoritos pero estos no estaban en mis cajones así que supuse que estos estarían en la lavandería. Lo único que logré encontrar fueron un par de mitones algo viejos color azulados descoloridos con copitos de nieve blancos.

Agarré las llaves de mi apartamento y las coloqué en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, junto con algo de dinero. Cerré la puerta con llave y candado y me dirigí al parque principal a sentarme a suspirar tranquila.

El viento congelado golpeaba mi rostro y sentía mis manos congelarse, las metí en mis bolsillos buscando calor mientras cubría mi cabeza con la capucha cubriendo parte de cabello, dejando mi trenza francesa agitarse con el viento.

El día estaba dando su fin y todos caminaban a sus respectivas casas luego de una dura jornada de trabajo, por suerte para mi estaba en vacaciones de la universidad, solo debía ir a mis prácticas de piano dos veces a la semana. También una que otra presentación en un bar o alguna otra parte común, nunca en un teatro principal o acompañado de una orquesta, siempre sola.

Mis padres amaban la música clásica y mi madre practicaba el piano, debería decir que ella fue la que encendió esa pasión por este instrumento enseñándomelo a tocar cuando yo apenas tenía ocho años. Día tras día mi madre me enseñaba diversas melodías de famosos músicos clásicos como Mozart, Beethoven, o Chopin. Al principio para mí era difícil tocar los acordes con mi mano izquierda solo lograba tocar con la derecha. Pasó el tiempo y mi mano contraria fue adquiriendo habilidad para tocar con fuerza los acordes y acompañaba a la melodía dándole más sentimiento y profundidad a la música. A los catorce años ya era considerada por muchos amigos de mis padres como una niña prodigio. Mi padre alardeaba frente a sus compañeros mi talento, lo cual me causaba algo de incomodidad cuando ellos me pedían que tocase alguna melodía. Siempre he tenido algo de recelo mostrar mi talento a desconocidos, sin embargo ese miedo lo perdí luego de conocer a mi maestro de piano: Kai Evans. Este hombre logró sacarme el miedo que sentía y me mostró las maravillas del piano, a increíbles músicos que yo nunca había escuchado sus nombres como: Debussy, Bach y mi favorito de todos Vivaldi. Su música es demasiado inspiradora especialmente "Las cuatro estaciones". Llena de emoción con cada nota y te hace imaginar con cada detalle cada estación olvidándote del mundo real.

A los dieciséis avancé un peldaño más a mi carrera como pianista, comencé a escribir mis propias melodías. Sin embargo en ese tramo mi madre murió debido a una leucemia aguda que se le presentó de improvisto, mi padre entró en depresión después de su muerte. Yo siempre trataba de animarlo tocándole una melodía pero el dejó de escucharme, se encerraba en su habitación y comenzó a beber licor todos los días. A veces cuando llegaba del colegio, el me gritaba sin ninguna razón y cuando yo trataba de calmarlo o le respondía el me golpeaba con un látigo de cuero de vaca, dejándome moretones y problemas mentales. En ese tiempo fue cuando mi autoestima rodó por los suelos. Cada vez que llegaba, corría directamente a encerrarme a mi cuarto o al cuarto de música a llorar o a practicar el piano. Un día llegué del colegio un poco tarde ya que me había quedado charlando con Anna en las afueras del colegio, mi padre me recibió a gritos y con una botella de cerveza en su mano. Traté de huir de él pero este me golpeó severas veces con su látigo, yo gritaba de dolor y trataba de huir pero me fue peor. Él agarró la botella y golpeó mi cabeza, dejándome una herida sangrante en la frente que me hizo desmayar…

Desperté en el hospital totalmente adolorida y con una venda en la cabeza. A mi lado estaba mi profesor tomándome la mano mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Al verme despertar, se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la voz. Pregunté por lo que sucedido ya que no lo recordaba muy bien y Kai me respondió que mi padre me había golpeado tan fuerte que me desmayé y él creyó que yo estaba muerta por lo que agarró una pistola y se disparó en la frente al no poder pensar claramente la situación. Kai se enteró debido a que unas vecinas habían escuchado la detonación y entraron a la casa para descubrirme a mí tirada en el suelo con la cabeza rota y a mi padre sobre un gran sillón de cuero con sangre en la frente y una pistola en el piso. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que me encontraba totalmente sola en este frío mundo lleno de crueldad. Kai decidió adoptarme y me crió como si hubiera sido su hija de sangre. Aprendí todo acerca de música, y ahora me encuentro en proceso de aprendizaje para poder ingresar a una fundación para jóvenes talentosos que se convertirán en los próximos genios musicales. A pesar de que parte de mi vida fue dura, ahora me encuentro algo tranquila y reservada pero aun así hago mi mejor esfuerzo para salir adelante y alcanzar mis más grandes metas: poder mostrarle mi talento a grandes músicos y abrir una escuela de piano para los amantes del piano como yo.

El sol descendía por el horizonte y la temperatura bajaba gradualmente. Mi aliento se tornó denso ante el frío y sentía mis labios partirse. Caminé por el parque principal y me senté en una banca a tratar de calentarme frotando una contra otra mis manos. Pensaba en lo molesta que debía estar Anna conmigo luego de apuñalarla por la espalda tantas veces y también recordaba con tristeza a mi madre y con odio a mi padre.

De repente una bella melodía interrumpió mis pensamientos. Miré a mí alrededor y me levanté a buscar de dónde provenía aquella melodía. Un joven alto, de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes tocaba un pequeño violín algo antiguo. Era un músico vagabundo, sucio y pobre. Sin embargo, su talento con el instrumento era fascinante, tanto que logró captar mi atención y mantenerme prendida en cada nota que tocaba. El estuche de su violín estaba tirado sobre la acera pero ningún transeúnte ponía ninguna mísera moneda en él. Rebusqué entre mis bolsillos y saqué un billete de cinco dólares que poseía y caminé hacia él. Sus ropas mugrientas no combinaban con sus bellos ojos color esmeralda que me cautivaron. Deposité el dinero en el estuche y el joven me agradeció con su mirada. Una cautivante y hermosa. Me quedé parada como idiota escuchando esa melodía. Era una mezcla de felicidad y alegría que podía sentir en su melodía. ¿Cómo era esto posible? Él era una persona pobre casi sin ningún bien y podía tocar una canción llena de alegría mientras que yo tocaba canciones melancólicas llenas de dolor y tristeza. Cuando terminó de tocar el joven agarró el billete, cogió su instrumento, sus pocos bienes y se alejó de mí, no sin antes darme una mirada coqueta que causó cierta impresión en mí.

Me alejé del lugar y me dirigí rumbo a mi hogar de nuevo. La noche se hallaba en todo su esplendor, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto y la luna parecía un queso blanquecino con una luz fantasmal. Ya no quería sufrir en este crudo frío y deseaba practicar a solas con mi piano. Caminé por los callejones oscuros en busca de una ruta más corta para volver. Me sentí desorientada, y comencé a caminar en círculos por el mismo lugar.

Llegué a un barrio pobre, lleno de gente vagando por las calles, a niños jugando en las calles, un poco de basura en las aceras, etc. Estaba totalmente perdida. Nunca me había dirigido por estos lugares populares, ya que me daban algo de miedo las personas que vivían en estos sectores. Kai me impedía venir por este sector, decía que era peligroso para una chica linda como yo ya que habían hombres que de seguro quisieran abusar de mí. Caminé con la cara cubierta por mi capucha lentamente mirando a las personas a mí alrededor. Fue entonces cuando me sorprendí al ver a mi mejor amiga escabulléndose entre los callejones llenos de basura hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado. Ella abrió la puerta con dificultad y entró no sin antes revisar que nadie la haya visto. Yo la divisaba oculta tras la pared de otro edificio cercano y comencé a preguntarme que hacía ella en estos lugares.

Luego se escucharon voces y gritos en el interior del edificio lo que me causó pánico. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y forcé la puerta para poder ingresar al lugar. Me encontré rodeada de gente vestida de negro con estilo rockero y punkero sentados en varias mesas con refrescos y algo de comida. Todos me miraban extrañados como si no les gustara mi presencia en este lugar. La atmosfera era bastante tensa entre ellos y yo hasta que una voz conocida para mi rompió esa extrañez.

-¡Elsa! ¡¿Cómo así por estos lugares nunca creí verte por un barrio como este y mucho menos en un club de música?! Un momento ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba aquí?- dijo Anna manoteándome la espalda amistosamente.

-Anna, yo lamento mucho haberte separado de mí. La cosa es que luego de respondieras mi mensaje, salí de mi casa al parque para pasear sola. Tomé una ruta alterna para llegar a mi apartamento y te vi corriendo escabulléndote por los callejones. Te seguí hasta aquí y ahora me encuentro rodeada de delincuentes. ¿Qué haces por aquí, Anna?- respondí algo apenada y molesta, alzándole una ceja a mi amiga que me miraba con vergüenza.

Ella entrelazó sus dedos, símbolo de que diría una mentira. La conozco desde los catorce años y ahora ella tiene dieciocho y yo veintiuno así que creo que la conozco exactamente bien todas sus mentirillas y gestos.-Elsa yo lamento haberte contestado de esa manera, la cosa es que…. Yo….- inmediatamente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el retumbar de una guitarra eléctrica que hizo que todos los presentes, excepto yo, se levantara de sus asientos y corrieran hasta la tarima que se hallaba al final del lugar.

Anna se emocionó mucho al ver a un joven rubio alto y fornido con una guitarra eléctrica color azul con negro junto con dos chicos y una chica que se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares y tocaron sus instrumentos. En bombo de la batería se lograba leer en una letra manuscrita y antigua "Ice skulls" con una imagen de una calavera de hielo con una rosa entre sus dientes.

El rubio rasgueó las cuerdas de su guitarra, se acercó al micrófono y comenzó a cantar acompañado con la voz de la bajista. Todos gritaban y levantaban sus manos eufóricos. Anna tomó mi mano y me arrastró al pie de la tarima mientras gritaba y aullaba el nombre de esa banda como muchos de los presentes. Yo me sentía incomoda con la atmosfera, se sentía alegría, emoción pero era diferente a los sentimientos que yo poseía. Anna trataba de animarme a que me uniera a la multitud pero era inútil hacerme cambiar de parecer.

Al terminar la canción todos gritaron eufóricos pidiendo otra. Anna miraba al guitarrista con ojos enamorados y este le devolvía una sonrisa en respuesta. Fue en ese momento que lo comprendí, Anna y ese chico estaban en algo por eso ella estaba tan emocionada y se alejaba de mí.

La multitud se emocionó al escuchar a la batería empezando con sus golpes la fiesta. Anna gritó emocionada como todas las fans de la banda. Yo por mi parte continuaba escuchando este extraño tipo de música al que no estaba muy acostumbrada.

El guitarrista miró a sus compañeros preocupados mientras tocaba. Los otros les hacían señas para que continuara sin problemas. Fue de repente cuando se oyó otro instrumento que provenía de la entrada del edificio. La multitud giró para ver a ese extraño violinista. Yo enseguida recuperé mi memoria e identifique esos bellos ojos color esmeralda cautivantes. El hombre pelirrojo cargaba una boina y sus típicas vestimentas algo sucias pero tocaba como todo un profesional.

La gente se emocionó al ver al extraño y gritó corriendo a su alrededor a escuchar la extraña combinación entre el rock y la música tranquila de un violín. Sin embargo era una fusión muy agradable, siempre creí que estos dos tipos de música totalmente diferentes fueran capaces de combinar tan bien, provocando una sensación de alegría que te sacude todo tu cuerpo y te provoca cantar y gritar.

El violinista subió a la tarima sin dejar de tocar su preciado instrumento. Los rockeros tocaron con más intensidad luego de que él los acompañara. Todos gritaban y Anna ya casi lloraba. Fue entonces que los demás instrumentos y el cantante dejaron de tocar para dejarle paso al solo del violín. Una bella sensación entró en mí al escuchar cada nota de ese magnífico instrumento, clasificado como uno de los más difíciles de tocar junto con el piano, llenándome de felicidad y quitándome cada pena que sentía. El joven me dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a mí sin dejar de tocar. Enseguida me puse roja de la vergüenza y el rió en respuesta. Escuché a unas chicas insultándome y mirándome con odio luego de mi breve encuentro con este misterioso joven. Me sentí de nuevo incomoda y salí del lugar seguida de mi compañera Anna.

-Elsa ¿qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te saliste si veía que te la estabas pasando bien? Incluso te sacaste un admirador- dijo Anna observándome con rostro preocupado que luego cambió con una mirada algo pervertida.

Volví a enrojecer ante sus palabras. "Rayos, porque a mí" pensé. –E-es que re-recordé que tenía clases de pi-piano más tarde- tartamudeé mientras bajaba mi rostro rojo por la vergüenza que sentía y jugaba con mi blusa.

-Si claro, te creo mentirosa pervertida.- bromeó Anna. –Vi como lo mirabas con una cara de embobada. Apuesto que lo que vas a recibir son clases de violín con ese apuesto joven ¿no?- respondió con la lengua fuera y guiñándome un ojo.

Mis mejillas ardieron y no podía ocultarlo. Antes de que respondiera con otra escusa, el guitarrista de la banda salió del edificio y abrazó a Anna por detrás enterrando su nariz en su cabellera. Anna sintió el contacto con el joven y revolvió su cabello amorosamente. Fue entonces que él la agarró por la cintura y depositó un beso en sus labios. Yo los contemplaba con una mirada de "mira quien habla" en mi rostro. Fue enseguida que Anna se tornó roja y se separó del joven. –Eso no cuenta, él y yo ya somos novios- reclamó la pelirroja habiéndome una mueca.

-Oye Anna ¿por qué no me presentas a tu amiga?- reclamó el joven algo molesto con Anna.

-Oh, lo siento Kristoff. Ella es Elsa, mi mejor amiga, la conozco desde la secundaria y es pianista profesional- exclamó de manera orgullosa abrazándome frente a mi mirada de disconformidad.

-Mucho gusto Elsa, me alegra conocerte. Aun no puedo creer que lograste soportar a Anna durante tantos años- se burló el rubio el cual recibió un jalón de orejas por parte de su novia.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca, idiota. No soy insoportable ¿no es cierto, Elsa?-.

Me sentía entre la espada y la pared. No sabía cómo responderle de una manera fácil de digerir para Anna. –Ehh bueno… yo… creo que…- dudé cruzándome de brazos frente a la mirada oscura de mi amiga.

El rubio rió ante mis dudas. –Ves te lo dije, a veces lo eres. Pero aun así eres una persona impresionante y hermosa- respondió por mí el rubio salvándome el pellejo, abrazando a mi loca amiga.

Anna se acurrucó en el pecho de hombre mientras él me hacía un gesto de victoria el cual me hizo soltar una risita.

De repente miré mi reloj y vi la hora: 20:36 -Oh no, llegaré tarde a mi práctica. Kai me va a matar- grité para mí misma alertando a Anna y a Kristoff. Enseguida salí corriendo del lugar escuchando los gritos de mi amiga como "Ten cuidado" "No hables con extraños". NO les hice mucho caso. No quería llegar tarde a mi clase. Una vez lo hice y Kai se puso histérico y amargado. Me retaba cada vez que tocaba mal o lo hacía sin ganas, enfatizando la importancia de escuchar y daba largos discursos aburridos. Detesto cuando se pone así pero es mi profesor así que no tengo de otra.

Corría y corría por los estrechos callejones de este barrio hasta que oí unos pasos a mis espaldas. Giré y me choqué con un hombre haciéndole caer un estuche y varias páginas de una carpeta que poseía. Me disculpo apenada y comienzo a recoger las hojas caídas, sin querer ambos agarramos la misma hoja e hicimos un contacto manual. Él dijo que no importaba que él se las arreglaba. Inmediatamente me fije en sus ojos. Unos ojos color esmeralda cautivantes, que juro haber visto antes. Enseguida aparte mi rostro sorprendido y observé la caja caída y enseguida me dí cuenta que era el estuche de un violín y las hojas caídas eran partituras algo maltratadas.

-No te preocupes, lo haré yo mismo. No necesitas ayudarme- respondió el joven con dulce voz. –Oye, yo te he visto. Tu eres la chica del club de música que vi hace unos momentos y también la que me dió dinero hace poquito tiempo atrás. Gracias por eso de veras, me ayudas mucho- dijo rascándose la cabeza apenado. –Mi nombre es Hans, mucho gusto- dijo estrechándome su sucia y callosa mano.

Yo me sorprendí al verlo. Lucía mugriento, destartalado y también algo desconfiable, sin embargo su sonrisa cálida y su mirada me hacían olvidarme de todo llenando de rubor mis mejillas. –Me llamo Elsa. Mucho gusto. No tienes por qué agradecerme. Aprecio la buena música cuando la oigo- respondo con actitud altanera.

-Si así veo, pero no pareces la típica joven que iría a un club nocturno de rock. Pareces más a una joven refinada amante de la música clásica- respondió alzando una ceja.

-Adoro la música clásica es mi vida, sin embargo también debería inclinarme más a otros géneros de música- enseguida revisé mi reloj- ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡Debo irme a mis clases! ¡Adiós!- grité mientras salía corriendo despavorida. –Lamento tirarte todas tus cosas, Hans- dije corriendo alejándome de él mientras mi voz desaparecía con la lejanía.

-No te preocupes, Elsa….-

Llegué a mi apartamento luego de veinte minutos, tomé mis partituras, mi cuaderno de apuntes, materiales para escribir y salí como cohete de ahí. ¡Ni siquiera alcancé a tomar mi merienda! Tomé un taxi y llegué a las oficinas de música de mi profesor con más de veinte minutos de retraso. Esperaba ver a Kai eufórico y enojado pero él estaba totalmente calmado y sereno. Me saludó de manera cordial y comenzamos con mi práctica.

Pasé escuchando diferentes melodías y reproduciéndolas en el gran piano de las oficinas. Después le enseñé mis composiciones a Kai para que opine acerca de ellas. Él le dió una buena reseña y me permitió tocarlas. Luego el me entregó una pequeña carpetita con una partitura algo antigua dentro. En la parte superior decía "El invierno de Vivaldi". Me extrañé un poco ante ese extraño obsequio que me dió.

-Esta era la melodía favorita de tu madre, Elsa. Quiero que te la aprendas para nuestra próxima práctica, te enlisté para una audición para una escuela de piano en el exterior que se realizará en dos meses. Necesitas una nueva y excelente composición para entonces y quiero que practiques con esta melodía difícil para piano- me dijo sereno el hombre.

Mi mirada se centró en las negras, blancas y redondas de la partitura. Agradecí a mi maestro, y salí del edificio rumbo a mi apartamento de nuevo. "Tanta correteadera y para mi suerte no me retaron, que suerte tengo"- pensé haciendo gestos de victoria.

Al llegar a mi hogar, tiré todas mis cosas al sofá y me recosté en mi cama mirando la pintura color gris de mi techo. Los pensamientos extraños volvían a emanar de mi mente como: ¿Quién era ese tal Hans? ¿De dónde provino? ¿Por qué ama tanto al violín? ¿Cómo fue capaz de combinar dos géneros de música totalmente diferentes para obtener un resultado maravilloso? Estas y muchas otras preguntas más invadían mi mente.

Rodé por mi cama y mi mirada se postró en el gran piano de cola de mi madre. Me levanté, suspiré y agarré la partitura que Kai me había dado. Di unos pasos lentos y me senté en el banquito de madera mientras ponía mis pies sobre los pedales. Respiré profundamente y observé la partitura por última vez. Luego instintivamente mis dedos comenzaron a danzar en las teclas del piano. Ambas manos me daban una grácil velocidad al tocar en el gran instrumento como una profesional. La sensación en mi al tocar esta bella melodía era impresionante, podía sentir el frío correr por mi cuerpo y escuchar el aullido del viento acompañado de la caída de la suave nieve sobre un lago congelado. Los animales ocultos en sus madrigueras y la aurora boreal alzándose en el cielo acompañada de ligeros copos de nieves que caían sutilmente en el entorno.

La sensación al tocar la melodía fue una incapaz de describir, deseaba que no se acabara pero al mismo tiempo sentía que le faltaba algo. Sin embargo, no podía acabarla, había algo que no me lo permitía, me equivocaba una y otra vez o me olvidaba de una nota. La volví a tocar para volver a sentir ese sentimiento de felicidad y libertad que me causa cada vez que me siento a tocar este majestuoso instrumento. Pero enseguida sentí que mis dedos se entumecían y me causaban dolor. Me sentí insegura conmigo misma pero no iba a darme por vencida. Seguí practicando sin probar nada de comer ni beber ni una gota de agua. Necesitaba terminar de tocarla sin ningún error ni falla. Era una oportunidad única que no podía despilfarrar y quería sentir a mi maestro orgulloso de mi talento.

El tiempo pasó entre refunfuños, insultos y "El invierno de Vivaldi". Me encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y divisé la hora en mi reloj: 1:48 am. "Ya es muy tarde pero aun no consigo el resultado que deseo para esta melodía"-pensaba mientras volvía a tocar insistentemente la difícil composición. Aún seguía cometiendo fallas lo que causaba que la ira arda en mi interior.

Así pasaron más horas, 2, 3 y 4 de la madrugada y yo seguía tocando esa melodía sin descanso hasta que mis ojos me ganaron la batalla. Ya no tenía la energía suficiente para caminar hasta mi cama por lo que me quedé dormida encima de mi fiel compañero, soñando con lo ocurrido hoy en día, sin poder sacarme de la cabeza el brillo de los ojos de ese pobre violinista de las calles…

**Y que tal? Ehh? Acepto todo como ya saben. Creo que ya deben saberlo. (Bueno los que han leído otra de mis historias) **

**Ya saben que yo solo me inspiro debido a los reviews que me dejan. Por favor si no simplemente debo abandonar esta historia. **

**Gracias por su atención y espero que les guste ;)**

**Loba ;)**


	2. Músico vagabundo

**Hello de nuevoo mis queridos fanfictioners! Loba de nuevo ha vuelto a la acción trayendoles este nuevo capitulo de este romantico fic musical xD**

**Perece que a muchos de ustedes les ha gustado esta pequeña ideita salida de mi cabeza. Me alegro mucho creí que era algo aburrida al principio xD De veras no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que alguien ma apoya y me ayuda. Se siente hermoso.**

**Este capitulo cortito muestra el punto de vista de Hans, muestra su pasado y su descripción de la vida. Jeejeje se que es cortito pero los capitulos de esta historia no creo que sobrepasen de las 5000 palabras lo siento. Sin embargo sera un long-fic, muchos sucesos sucederán con lo que avanza asi que espero que les guste**

**Sin más que decir aqui esta la continuación:**

**Capitulo #2: Músico vagabundo**

Las calles son mi hogar desde que tengo memoria. Sin embargo a veces extraño mi vida de lujos y caprichos. Todo lo he dado por la música….

Mis padres me despreciaban. Me decían que yo no valía para nada, que era un perezoso que solo vagabundeando por ahí en vez de acatar órdenes o tener responsabilidades. Desde niño creyeron superiores a mis doce hermanos mayores y yo como era el último era el menos beneficiado de todos. Encima mis hermanos me fastidiaban creyéndose superiores a mí, me golpeaban, insultaban y a veces hasta me ignoraban. Pasando el tiempo me sentí como un loro enjaulado que debe repetir y hacer todo lo que se le ordena con tal de recibir una recompensa. Yo estaba cansado de estos malos tratos de mi familia.

Traté de quitarme la vida varias veces, siempre había algo que me interrumpía o simplemente la cobardía me entraba y no lo podía hacer. Mis hermanos me tenían harto con sus bromas pesadas y encima falta de aprecio de mis padres hacia mí. Así que ideé un plan.

Un día escapé de casa cuando apenas tenía 13 años, era un día de lluvia intensa y un frío terrible. Yo apenas salí con una chaqueta y un pantalón que apenas me llegaba hasta las rodillas. El frío me tenía casi muerto, mis labios estaban morados, mis dientes castañeaban y sentía mi cuerpo desvanecerse. De inmediato, me desmayé luego de correr sin rumbo por las enormes calles de la ciudad, inmerso en mis pensamientos negativos.

Desperté sobre unas sábanas algo empolvadas y sucias, estaba rodeado de telas y adornos extraños. De repente una mujer sacó la cabeza de entre las telas y me sonrío. Esta mujer tenía mucho maquillaje, ojos grandes, su pelo negro recogido estaba cubierto con una gabardina roja brillante y poseía joyas alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Llamó a alguien en un idioma que no logré comprender y un hombre vestido del mismo estilo de la mujer enseguida apareció dándome una mano para ayudarme a levantar.

Mis piernas temblaban y me sentía débil, la mujer me dió una taza con chocolate caliente que llenaba mis fosas nasales con su delicioso aroma. Lo bebí lentamente para no quemarme los labios y la lengua. Mi percepción del frío fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta sentirme totalmente caliente. La mujer me envolvió entre una suave colcha de lana de oveja que me abrigó, me metí hasta el cuello en su calor mientras ambos adultos sonreían. De repente divisé un pequeño instrumento algo viejo y empolvado que yacía al final de la tienda. Era de color marrón claro, pequeño, parecido a una guitarra solo que tenía una forma más delicada y tenía cuatro cuerdas y un palito con una cuerda de un material que desconocía su origen.

En mi inocencia, pregunté a mis salvadores sobre lo que era ese extraño objeto. –Ese mi niño es un violín, un instrumento que tan solo con su pequeño tamaño te hará sentir libre como un pájaro en primavera- respondió el hombre acariciando mis pelirrojos cabellos de manera amigable.

Yo reí frente a su acto y me destapé de las colchas para ir corriendo a ver más de cerca ese extraño instrumento. Mi curiosidad había despertado a un millón. Siempre he sido alguien fascinado por las cosas nuevas y esto me parecía grandioso. ¿Un instrumento que puede garantizarte la libertad? ¡Es grandioso! Traté de tocar la textura del violín pero mis manos se detuvieron al recordar las normas de etiqueta que mi madre me repetía a cada rato. -¿Puedo tomarlo?- pregunté inocentemente.

-¡Claro!- respondieron ambos al unísono.

Tomé el delicado aparato entre mis manos y traté de descubrir cómo es que exactamente funcionaba, no era tocando sus cuerdas con los dedos o pinchándolas con el palito. "Así que ¿Cómo se toca el violín?" pensé molesto.

Los gitanos rieron ante mi pelea con el instrumento. Mi madre los odiaba, decía que eran una escoria de la humanidad al igual que los pobres, analfabetas, inválidos, etc. Yo tenía una diferente ideología a la de mi familia, tal vez por eso sea que yo fui considerado como la oveja negra. El hombre se acercó a mí y posicionó mi barbilla en la parte más ancha del violín seguida de mi mano izquierda sobre el mango y el diapasón. Luego tomó mi mano derecha y me entregó el extraño palo para luego hacer que yo lo frotara sobre las delicadas cuerdas. El sonido que produjo me cautivó enseguida, un sonido tan dulce y puro, que te llenaba el corazón de alegría y unos deseos de libertad. El hombre enseguida me enseñó la parte básica de como aprender a tocar y me anotó en un papelito los acordes y algunas formas de tocar como el pizzicato, vibrato, trémolo etc.

Yo agradecí por las lecciones que el pobre hombre me dió, ese día comprendí que muchas personas pobres son mucho más humanos que las personas ricas y poderosas. La lluvia había cesado y yo necesitaba volver a mi casa, por un momento extrañé a mis padres y hermanos que a pesar de que me maltrataban, yo los amaba. Antes de retirarme de la tienda de los gitanos, el hombre me detuvo y me enseñó su violín. Me dijo que era un regalo de su parte ya que percibió potencial en mí y además ya no lo necesitaba más. Yo me negué al principio pero pese a las insistencias y mi deseo por poder tocar de nuevo esa magnificencia me hizo agarrar el instrumento y darle un abrazo al hombre. Creo que esta fue la primera vez que sentí alegría en mi gris vida.

Regresé por el mismo camino que había tomado hasta mi casa, toqué la puerta pero nadie me respondió. Volví a tocar y noté que la puerta estaba abierta, entré y divisé la casa vacía, sin los muebles, adornos, chucherías que poseía antes. No había camas, ni armarios, no había nada. Fue entonces que mis padres y hermanos se habían mudado del lugar aprovechando mi ausencia para dejarme abandonado y solo en esta inmensa ciudad.

Entre a lo que antes era mi cuarto, vacío, se habían llevado hasta las pocas cosas que poseía. Me senté contra la pared para llorar desconsoladamente justo como lo hacía cuando era un niño pequeño. Recogí mis piernas y deposité mi cabeza sobre mis rodillas llorando mientras en mis manos aun poseía mi única cosa, el violín. Tomé el instrumento entre mi barbilla y mis manos y comencé a tocar instintivamente, sin ni siquiera revisar el papel que el gitano me había dado. Me sentía tan triste que solo deseaba escuchar el sonido que podría llevarme a la soledad o a la libertad…

Los años pasaron entre mis ensayos de violín en mi casa abandonada. Un día aparecieron unas maquinarias y demolieron la casa. Yo por suerte, desperté a tiempo y logré escapar ileso de ahí. Fue entonces que empezó mi vida como gato callejero. Lo único que poseía era mi dignidad y mi valentía. Trataba de refugiarme en varios lugares como covachas, callejones o hasta a veces en la acera de las calles. La gente me miraba con asco y repulsión. Me volví cada vez más delgado y mi cabello perdió su característico brillo escarlata.

Un día conocí a mi inseparable amigo, Flynn Rider, un joven ladrón que robaba en el mercado para así poder abastecerse. Era un pobre niño huérfano sin ningún apoyo. Me le uní y comenzamos a robar juntos por las mañanas cuando salían los panes recién hechos. Algunas ocasiones fuimos capturados por nuestras victimas pero logramos escapar gracias a nuestra astucia y trabajo en equipo. Desde los dieciséis años que conocí a Flynn mi vida fue llevando un mejor rumbo que caminar por las calles pidiendo algo de comer. Sabía que robar no estaba bien pero no tenía más opción, si no moriría de hambre y no quería entrar a un orfanato o mucho peor a la cárcel de menores. Ya no quería que me privaran de mi libertad…

Cuando cumplí dieciocho se me ocurrió una mejor idea de ganar algo de dinero para comer. Comencé a componer mis propias canciones y me dediqué a tocarlas en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Ganar dinero honradamente se sintió bien para mí pero no para Flynn quien decidió abandonarme luego de descubrir que yo ganaba más que él. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad así que ya no me importaba.

Y ahora aquí me pueden encontrar la gente que cruza por el parque y ven a un pobre hombre sucio, hambriento con solo unos pocos bienes, tocando el violín para sobrevivir….

Luego de levantarme somnoliento de mi pobre cama y estirarme al recibir los cálidos rayos del sol sobre mi rastro, agarre mis cosas, me puse mi boina favorita, una chaqueta marrón algo gastada y unos pantalones cafés. Tomé mi preciado violín en su estuche y caminé hacia la puerta de mi pequeña alcoba. Había rentado un cuartito en un edificio muy viejo y maltratado con lo que ganaba con mis salidas a tocar y algún otro trabajito por ahí. La dueña del edificio sintió compasión de mí y me rebajó el precio de la renta y ahora vivo tranquilamente en ese pequeño pero acogedor lugar. A pesar de estar totalmente solo, me siento libre de hacer lo que se me antoje.

Antes de salir, sin querer pateé una bola de pelo negro que yacía recostada en el piso de madera reposando en los rayos del sol. Era Midnight, mi gato negro que adopté cuando apenas era un gatito bebe. Recuerdo que lo encontré en un callejón luego de que su madre lo abandonara. Estaba indefenso, hambriento y con frío así que lo envolví entre mis ropas y me lo llevé conmigo. Desde ese día este gato callejero vive conmigo y es mi fiel compañero.

Caminé frente a la mirada de todos los de mi barrio, uno totalmente de baja categoría, lleno de drogadictos, delincuentes y harta miseria. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría de personas eran de corazón puro y gentil. De veras me gusta vivir rodeado de gente que a pesar de no tener muchos bienes materiales, están contentos con ellos y encima los compartan con otros. Eso fue lo que pasó ese día que los gitanos me salvaron, nunca los volví a ver, al igual que mi familia.

La atmosfera cambió al llegar al parque principal de la ciudad, las personas me miraban con repulsión y se mostraban arrogantes ante mí. Yo simplemente los ignoraba, ya estoy muy acostumbrado a esas miradas.

Tiré mis cosas en la esquina donde siempre toco y saque mi violín de su estuche. Lo abrí a la intemperie para que me dejaran monedas o algo. Me acomodé la boina y me dedique a tocar una melodía triste y melancólica al principio pero poco a poco se fue tornando alegre. Sentía mis dedos volar cuando tocaba las ligeras cuerdas y mi brazo se movía con soltura de arriba-abajo y de izquierda a derecha.

Nadie me escuchaba, todos se hacían los sordos y me ignoraban. Comencé a tocar con más intensidad y trataba de ser amigable con estas arrogantes personas. Fue inútil. Ya me iba a dar por vencido e irme del lugar cuando vi al ángel que me salvó.

Una bella chica apareció entre la inmensidad de los edificios con un rostro lleno de sorpresa y admiración. Sus ojos parecidos a un mismísimo zafiro mostraban su curiosidad ante mi bella melodía. Ella era la mujer más bella que jamás haya visto. Parecía provenir de una familia con dinero. Destapó su cabeza de la capucha que cargaba para dejar ver su bella melena. Su cabello rubio platinado recogido en una trenza, bailaba al compás del viento. Su piel blanca como la nieve hacían resaltar sus labios rojos carmín, que mostraban sus perfectos dientes blancos en una expresión de admiración y emoción.

De un bolsillo sacó un billete de cinco dólares el cual depositó en el estuche de mi violín. Yo le dirigí una sonrisa coqueta en agradecimiento. Juro haberla visto enrojecer haciendo notar esas ligeras pecas casi invisibles en sus mejillas. La joven movió su cabello avergonzada, fue entonces que miré mi viejo reloj que me encontré en el metro años atrás que se me estaba haciendo algo tarde para mi práctica con los "Ice skulls" "Ellos me van a matar, tengo que llegar pronto" pensé.

Antes de retirarme tomé mis cosas y volví a admirar la belleza de aquella mujer. Ella se fue alejando poco a poco en dirección contraria a la mía. Su cabello ondeaba con el viento. Era hermosa pero sin embargo sentía un gajo de tristeza y soledad en ella…

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas hasta llegar a mi hogar, tiré todas mis cosas sobre mi cama rápidamente y solo agarré mi violín y me cambie por una ropa más desarreglada.

Al llegar al club de música, me dí cuenta que ya habían empezado sin mí y justo estaban tocando la canción donde yo tenía mi solo. Toda la gente aullaba y gritaba los nombres de los integrantes de la banda mientras yo afinaba en las afueras mi violín ya que tenía preparado una entrada triunfal.

Justo cuando me tocaba tocar, abrí la puerta de golpe y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, deslumbré con mi pobre instrumento mientras todos me aclamaban. Subí a la tarima junto a mis amigos mientras preparaban mí solo. Fue entonces cuando la volví a ver. La bella joven con la cual me encontré hace un tiempo yacía en medio de la multitud algo incomoda frente a los gritos de la salvaje audiencia. Para tratar de hacerla sentir dentro de este mundo, me acerque a ella, pese a las miradas de asesinas de mis otras fans hacia ella y le dirigí una sonrisa en medio de mi toque.

Anna notó mi reacción y me guiñó el ojo. Yo reí ante su actitud y seguí con la tonada. Al terminar todos gritaron emocionados y nosotros agradecimos a nuestro bello público. Los integrantes de la banda nos tomamos de las manos e hicimos la venia frente a sus aplausos y gritos. Fue entonces que vi que el copo de nieve salía del club de música seguida por Anna. Sonreí por lo bajo y mis compañeros comenzaron a felicitarme. Me invitaron unos refrescos y comenzaron a hablar tonterías mientras yo me extrañaba acerca de la joven.

Al terminar cogí mis cosas y esperé que todos se marchen para dejar todo apagado y oculto. Tomé mi violín y mis partituras y me dirigí de vuelta a mi covacha. Andaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos embobado, pensando en la belleza de aquella joven que no me dí cuenta de que alguien se aproximaba corriendo a toda carrera. Choque y caí al piso desparramando mi instrumento y mis partituras volaron por los aires. Entonces oí una voz femenina que se disculpaba, fue entonces que me dí cuenta de que era ella de nuevo. Lucía apurada y nerviosa, yo seguía embobado ante tanta belleza ante mí. Tomé mi violín y agarré unas partituras. Sin querer, ambos agarramos la última partitura y sentí por una décima de milisegundo su suave toque contra mis callosas manos. Estaba fría pero sentía calor cuando estaba cerca de ella.

Hicimos una breve conversación y le dije mi nombre. Pregunté por el de ella y me respondió con un nombre de cuatro letras que quedaría impregnado en mi mente para siempre: Elsa. No podía pedir un nombre más perfecto que encaje con su belleza. Simplemente ella era perfecta.

Ella se volvió a disculpar y salió corriendo despavorida hacia la parte más rica de la ciudad, para luego tomar un taxi. Yo seguía con mis hojas y mi instrumento viendo como el auto desaparecía entre la inmensidad de la noche.

Regresé a mi hogar y Midnight me recibió con sus sonoros maullidos, le puse algo de comer y me tiré sobre la cama inmerso en mis pensamientos. No podía sacarme la belleza de su rostro de mi cabeza, no podía pensar con claridad, todo era confuso en esos momentos, solo podía pensar en ella.

Un largo reclamó de mi gato me hizo bajar de la nube. Este se sobó con el estuche de mi violín como si me indicara que esa era la solución a mis problemas. Enseguida tomé el instrumento y comencé a mostrar mis sentimientos desconocidos en una bella melodía.

Pizzicatos, vibratos, agudos y graves todo contenía esta composición. Mi mente nunca había estado tan abierta antes, nunca me había sentido de esta manera. Tomé una partitura vacía y comencé a poner blancas, corcheas, fusas, en las cinco líneas del pentagrama. Todos mis sentimientos se vieron reflejados en esta composición. Una pieza romántica llena de confusión y extrañez representaba como me sentía en estos momentos.

Mi compañero maulló en respuesta afirmando que le había gustado mi melodía. Yo sobé su cabecita negra y me recosté sobre la cama con mi violín a mi lado. Midnight aprovechó y se trepó en mi vientre, se enrolló haciendo una bola peluda negra y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Yo por mi parte no podía dormir, continuaba pensando en aquella joven aristócrata de alto rango económico pero que al mismo tiempo pareciese que fuese a derrumbarse con tan solo una suave brisa. La curiosidad me mataba, mis deseos de saber más de ella me mataba, la mirada triste en sus ojos me mataba…

**Tadaaa que les parecióo? Esto es lo que vivió Hans pobre de veras. La tragedia y el drama me encantan asi que no me maten ¿si? Ambos son tal par cual, tienen pasados duros y aman la música asi que comenten ¿que creen que pasará en siguiente capitulo?**

**Ahora mi parte favorita de la historia. A RESPONDER REVIEWS!**

**SerenaSaori: Jajaja pensé que lo sabrías de verás. Bueno me alegra que te guste. *Va corriendo en busca de su pelirrojo* Si quieres una sonata de violin solo pidemelo. es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu apoyo amiga gracias.**

**Val Summers: Gracias nunca la abandonaré**

**Katherine: Sii me inspiré en esta fabulosa novela, lloré como dos horas con ella. Sii ya vi ese video jaja fue uno de los que me inspiró a crear este fic.**

**F: Gracias loquita por tu apoyo. Psdt. No leas muchos creppies**

**enkiria: Ohh una fan de Brasil, holaa. Me alegra que te guste mi humilde fic. Vaya así que sabes tocar viola? Yo quieroo aprender. Ahi para que me des unas clasesitas *dando saltitos de alegría* Gracias por tu apoyo**

**A Frozen Fan: gracias de veras si te parecio triste la historia de Elsa y Hans debes continuar la lectura y sabrás de lo que hablo por que se pone peor, tus reviews siempre me alientan a continuar loquita gracias por tu constante apoyo, siempre me seco las lágrimas cada vez que leo tu opinión en mis dos fics, y me alegra que seamos algo parecidas xD**

**HoeLittleDuck: gracias por tu apoyo no se como pero eres impresionante. Siempresonrió cada vez que me escribes o dejas un review. Me haces reír loca. Encima me das lindis consejos para seguir adelante. Jajaa ya quiero ver tu cara cuando publique el final de esta historia que prometo que te encantará o me golpearas no se jajaja gracias de veras**

**Gracias a todo s por su apoyo y esperne el capitulo numero 3 con ansias! Hasta la proxima**

**Loba ;)**


	3. Encuentro musical

**Lamento un poco la demora. Ya saben a veces estoy algo ocupada con mis otros deberes xD Aquí esta el cap numero 3 (Sin gore xD) **

**Esta no era la idea original de como ellos se encontrarían pero creo que les gustara mas el siguiente capitulo (ya sabran de lo que hablo, si no no me hagan caso xD)**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir hoy así que vamonos directo al grano, aquí lo tienen mis estimados xD**

**Capitulo #3: Encuentro musical**

Mis párpados pesaban cual cortina de plomo, impidiéndome levantarlos. Estiré mis manos mientras hacía tronar mi columna vertebral. No había dormido en la posición más cómoda que digamos y mi cuerpo entero se sentía adolorido y cansado. Mis ojos seguían cerrados, sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca la cual limpié con el reverso de mi mano. Sentí un líquido viscoso que corría desde la comisura de mis labios hasta parte de mi cuello. Estaba tan cansada, que coloqué mi codo sobre la superficie de madera de nuevo para sujetar mi cabeza con mi mano, volviéndome a quedar dormida. Fui perdiendo poco a poco el equilibrio y mi cabeza cayó sobre las teclas del piano haciendo un sonido fuertísimo para mis delicados tímpanos. Mi cuerpo se estremeció totalmente y por fin mis párpados lograron abrirse.

Restregué mis ojos y agité mi cabeza para quitarme ese golpe de sonido que aún retumbaba dentro de mis oídos. Mi cabeza daba vueltas hasta que mi di cuenta en donde realmente había dormido y la razón por la cual mi cuerpo estaba en ese estado. Las partituras estaban desparramadas por todo el piso, debido al viento nocturno de anoche, solo el "Invierno de Vivaldi" estaba firme sobre el pedestal en la madera del piano. Bostecé de manera que lo escucharían mis vecinos y estiré mi adormecida espalda y piernas. Todo mi cuerpo me tronó y mi rostro somnoliento cambió a uno placentero, me había quitado ese dolor de encima.

Caminé hacia el baño a mojarme la cara para quitarme las legañas y el sueño. Me miré al espejo. Dos grandes ojeras asomaban y mis ojos estaban rojos de sueño. Abrí la llave y le puse el tapón al lavamanos para luego meter mi rostro en el agua helada como un pingüino en busca de peces para alimentarse. El agua me despertó enseguida y sequé mi rostro con una toalla. Todo el sueño y la pereza se habían desvanecido al fin.

Después de mi incomoda y rara de despertarme, comencé con la típica rutina diaria de una joven en sábado. Tomé rápido mi desayuno, panqueques con miel de maple acompañados con fresas y un buena taza de leche fresca, me puse mi ropa favorita, unos jeans algo rasgados color azul marino con una blusa purpura con detalles abstractos en negro y encima mi sudadera azul favorita con notitas musicales grabadas en ella. No me gusta vestir tan elegantemente como muchas de mis compañeras de universidad, que salen a comprar con unos tacos de 15 centímetros de altura en color bermellón o fucsia más ropa de diseñador única en el mundo, eso es lo que dicen ellas, más lo cierto es que lo compraron en el mercado de pulgas en un remate de todo por cinco dólares.

Corrí al espejo a arreglar mi largo y rubio cabello, la misma pelea todas las mañanas. A pesar que muchas personas piensan que mi cabello platinado es único en su clase, yo creo que es un mero desastre. Estaba todo enmarañado y debía desenredarlo con un cepillo de cerdas gruesas y que sea de madera, ya que anteriormente he roto muchos que eran de plástico, se habían quedado enredados en mi pelo y yo los forzaba para que se rompieran. Al terminar mi batalla, me hice decenas de peinados diferentes para así cambiar un poco la rutina de mi típica trenza francesa. Sin embargo mi cabello prácticamente indomable siempre le hacía ver una imperfección a mi apariencia. Al final, me dí por vencida y me hice la típica trenza que coloco sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Sin embargo, pequeños mechones de pelos salvajes caían sobre mis ojos, yo con un poquito de agua y crema para peinar logre domarlos. Al parecer mi cabello había ganado la batalla, de nuevo.

Me cepillé los dientes y me puse algo de maquillaje para las imperfecciones, obvio no demasiado, no quería parecer a un payaso como muchas de las jóvenes ahora. No soy muy buena maquillándome, no lo acostumbro mucho.

El cuarto de música estaba hecho un desastre, todo estaba tirado por el suelo. Miré mi desorden y suspiré molesta. "Como puedo ser tan desordenada a veces"- pensé regañándome a mí misma. Agarré una por una las partituras y las coloqué en mi carpeta de música que se encontraba en uno de los libreros pequeños de la habitación. Me acerqué al piano y rocé mis dedos contra la suave madera barnizada, suspirando de nuevo. Fue entonces que sentí una sensación diferente a la placentera que tengo al tocar la suave superficie del instrumento. Miré mis dedos y estaban mugrientos de color gris con café. El piano estaba cubierto de polvo. Pensándolo bien, no había limpiado la casa desde hace un tiempo atrás.

Me amarré un pañuelo rojo como cintillo para evitar que los mechones de cabello taparan mi vista y protegerlos del sudor. Luego busqué entre las cosas de limpieza el plumero, un escobillón y un trapo para sacar el polvo. Comencé por la parte del cuarto de música. Limpié cada tecla polvorienta y con mucho cuidado la parte interna del piano, tratando de no dañar las cuerdas internas ni las otras partes delicadas. Al terminar pasé por cada cuarto con el plumero quitando polvo mientras tarareaba mis canciones clásicas favoritas. Esta era una extraña manera de divertirse para otros pero para mí era algo tan especial como leer un buen libro o componer una melodía improvisada.

Luego de pasar más de tres horas como Cenicienta, me recosté agotada sobre mi pequeño sofá aun con el plumero en mano. Pasé el revés de mi muñeca por mi frente empapada en sudor y sentí seca mi lengua. De la cocina, tomé una jarra y la llené de agua, cogí un vaso y lentamente fui vaciando su contenido. Acto seguido, me saqué mi disfraz de criada para acostarme boca abajo con las piernas alzadas como una típica adolescente mientras revisaba mi celular por si me habían llegado nuevos mensajes de quien sea.

No había nada importante en las redes sociales, ni mensajes Anna, ni nada. Rezongué molesta y lancé mi teléfono que cayó bruscamente sobre la almohada. Rodé en la cama hasta quedar mirando al techo con los pies sobre la almohada. Comencé a soñar despierta acerca de mi futuro soñado, tocar en una orquesta rodeada de otros músicos excepcionales dirigidos por un maestro de ceremonias, viejito canoso y con bigote. Estaba tan prendida a mis pensamientos que no pude sentir inmediatamente mi teléfono que vibraba y vibraba a cada momento. Me levanté y agarré el aparato, extrañada. En él mostraba un mensaje de Anna: "Hola Elsa, me preguntaba si quisieras hacer algo. No sé, salir de compras, ir al cine, tomar un helado, lo que sea. Cualquier cosa acepto con tal que lo hagamos juntas como antes. Por favor responde rápido". Tomé el teléfono entre mis manos y corrí hasta mi calendario colgado en la puerta interna de mi armario. Revisé que día tenía disponible de ensayos o alguna presentación. El jueves no tenía nada que hacer, "¡Si, que suerte tengo!" di saltitos de alegría y me tiré de vuelta a la cama para responderle a Anna. A pesar de ser pianista, mis dedos no son muy agiles para escribir en un aparatito con unas letras diminutas que a veces me estresaba, pero estaba tan emocionada de salir con mi mejor amiga de nuevo que no me importó.

Le respondí su mensaje: "Anna, acepto tu oferta. ¿Qué te parece si salimos el jueves? No tengo nada planeado para ese día y puedo pasar tiempo contigo, hasta todo el día. ¿Está bien?". Esperé ansiosa su respuesta que no duró ni un minuto en llegar su mensaje. "Claro, el jueves está bien. Y ¿qué hacemos?". "Buena pregunta"- pensé. Mordí mi labio pensando una divertida forma de pasar el tiempo con mi amiga Anna pero ella me interrumpió mandándome otro mensaje. "¡¿Qué te parece si vamos a la pista de hielo que se inauguró hace poco?! ¡Me muero por ir! Vamos ¿Si?" Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver este mensaje. No sabía cómo patinar, es más nunca lo había hecho antes. Pero con tal de que Anna se sienta feliz. ¿Qué mal podría ser?

Respondí enseguida algo dudosa a su anterior mensaje: "Esta bien Anna, nos vemos hasta entonces, cuídate y no hagas locuras" le puse dos caritas risueñas mientras soltaba una ligera risita ante mi propio comentario al recordar la actuación de Anna frente a su novio Kristoff.

Apagué mi teléfono sonriendo y me recosté sobre la cama. Ya no podía esperar a que fuera jueves. Sería un día de esos que son incapaces de olvidarse….

Mi estómago rugió de hambre haciéndome dirigir hacia la cocina en busca de un bocadillo. Se me provocaba una ensalada de frutas con leche condensada. Abrí la refrigeradora para llevarme una no muy grata sorpresa. Algunas de mis frutas estaban podridas, dejando caer un líquido apestoso y viscoso por el suelo blanco de la refrigeradora. Me cubrí la nariz ante el olor a fruta podrida y corrí en busca de una funda para depositar todo lo que estaba en mal estado en la basura. Agarré un trapo, algo de líquido para limpiar y unos guantes de goma y comencé a limpiar la viscosidad de mi pobre nevera.

Al terminar, guarde todos mis utensilios de limpieza y cerré la nevera de un portazo. Agarré un poco de dinero que tenía en un cajón para así poder ir al mercado de la ciudad en busca de algunos alimentos para mi consumo. Salí de la casa no sin antes dejar cerrado con llave. Me coloqué la capucha sobre mi cabeza cubriendo mis orejas y parte de mi rostro del frío. Justo cuando me dí cuenta de que no cargaba bufanda ni guantes, había cerrado la puerta con llave y tenía pereza de volver entrar y rebuscar entre mis cosas revueltas ambas cosas, por lo que decidí ir sin mucha protección aparte de mi caliente chamarra.

Caminé por las calles llenas de gente apurada por su trabajo, yo miraba con recelo a mí alrededor. No confiaba en la gente a mí alrededor, sentía que ellos eran insensibles y tercos. Soy muy tímida excepto con Anna y Kai, son las únicas personas que en serio me escuchan hasta ahora.

En el mercado había variedad de olores y bellos colores. Las frutas frescas emanaban su característico olor y adornaban con sus vivos colores el lugar. Las vendedoras te invitaban a probar un poco de su dulce fruta sin ningún resentimiento. Pude sentir una gran cantidad de deliciosos sabores en mi paladar que no sabía cuál escoger. Al final decidí llevar manzanas, uvas, bananas, piñas y otras frutas para mi ensalada fresca que me deleitaría al llegar a mi casa. Ahora lo único que faltaba eran la leche condensada, ese toquecito dulce que complementaría el sabor acido de algunas frutas y la convertiría en un verdadero manjar.

Busqué por todas partes sin éxito hasta que logré encontrar en una pequeña despensa próxima al mercado. Salí de allí cargada de fundas que estaban algo pesadas y me dirigí de vuelta a mi casa. No podía evitar imaginarme el sabor de la fruta fresca en mi boca teniendo una mezcla de sabores rondando por mi boca.

Llegué a mi hogar y comencé a preparar la ensalada cortando las frutas en cubitos y mezclando su jugo para conseguir el líquido dulce y acido. Encima le coloqué la leche condensada que le daba un toque delicioso. Me la acabé en un santiamén y guardé un poco en una tarrina de plástico para comérmela luego. Ahora lo único que deseaba era estar en uno de mis lugares favoritos. Quería sentarme sobre el césped con los rayos del sol a mis ojos. Corrí hasta llegar al lugar e hice exactamente lo que tenía planeado.

De repente, escuché ese bello sonido. Ese mismo cantico de un pequeño instrumento que me cautivó la vez pasada que vine a este lugar. La melodía con principio triste y melancólico que lentamente iba recobrando fuerzas e iba volviéndose cada vez más tranquila y relajante hasta que tomaba un aire alegre que te hiciera sentir cada nota en lo más profundo de tu corazón. La manera de tocar del violinista era única y excepcional, jamás yo había escuchado a alguien tocar ese instrumento que transmite puramente los sentimientos del músico. Esa música te llegaba al alma.

Giré mi rostro y vi al joven pelirrojo que conocí la otra vez por accidente. Ese bello joven violinista de ojos esmeralda, como él era capaz de hacerme estremecer cada vez que ponía sus dedos en el diapasón de ese humilde instrumento y su arco se movía grácil, frotando las delicadas cuerdas del violín.

Agarré mis cosas y me dirigí hacia él. No volteaba sino que seguía enfocado en su composición. Esa música nunca la había escuchado antes por lo que supongo que sería composición suya, y no estaba mal. Aclaré mi garganta y hable con ese casi inaudible hilo de voz que logró salir de mi garganta. –Usted toca muy bien, joven Hans- dije algo ruborizada.

Hans volteó interrumpiendo su melodía y poniendo su pequeño instrumento entre sus piernas. –Muchas gracias, señorita Elsa. No esperaba verla por estos lugares-.

-Este es uno de los lugares en donde me gusta pasar mi tiempo libre, especialmente los días nevados- relaté abriendo los brazos feliz. –Amo respirar el aire puro de la naturaleza-.

-A mí también me gusta este lugar, me trae paz y tranquilidad- exclamó cerrando los ojos el pelirrojo. –Además es el único lugar donde no se me es prohibido tocar el violín-.

-¿Por qué lo prohibirían tocar el violín? Usted toca precioso. Debo admitir que es de los mejores que he escuchado- exclamé extrañada.

-Tal vez usted sea la primera persona que me lo dice, señorita. No muchos aprecian el amor hacia la música que poseo. Tal vez si vieran a un hombre tocar con traje ahí les gustara más. Sin embargo yo soy un pobre vagabundo que vive de la música. No puedo hacer nada más con mi vida. Por eso le agradezco los halagos- respondió Hans con una mirada neutra hacia el césped verde que se agitaba levemente con el viento.

Mi corazón se sintió destrozado al escuchar esas palabras. Él se expresaba de manera tan explícita y llena de sentimentalismo al igual que su tocada en el violín. Por un momento pensé que lo que había dicho era cierto. Las personas no aprecian lo real de algo su contenido solo les interesa la fachada. Como ese refrán que dice "No juzgues a un libro solo por su portada"

Este hombre lucía tenía una gama de misterios que lo envolvían. Esto era algo fascinante para mí. Había algo en él que me causaba cierta confianza en hablar con él, cosa que solo sentía al hablar con Anna o con mi maestro. Sin embargo cuando él, las pocas veces que me dirigió la palabra, hizo que mi cuerpo se estremezca con solo oír su dichosa voz decidida. Sin embargo, había algo en sus ojos que me resultaba algo familiar. Algo que yo también había experimentado. Estaba cien por ciento segura que Hans ocultaba cosas oscuras que sucedieron en su pasado y las expresaba mediante sus tonadas tristes con gajos de desesperación y deseos de libertad.

Hans se levantó del césped y tomó su violín entre sus manos. –Me alegra haberte visto de nuevo, Elsa- exclamó con ojos romanticones y una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro. De un momento a otro su personalidad había cambiado. "¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso es bipolar?"- pensé dándole una mirada extrañada parpadeando varias veces seguidas. Hans rió al ver mi cara de desesperación y el rubor de mis mejillas. –Parece que este músico vagabundo le ha puesto los pelos de punta a una bella joven como tú- coqueteó Hans con una sonrisa ladeada.

-N-no se de lo que me hablas, tonto. Yo estoy bien. Si vas a seguirlo fastidiándome, lo mejor será que me vaya- dicho esto caminé en sentido opuesto a él con los brazos cruzados algo molesta y avergonzada.

Una mano sobre mi hombro detuvo mi andar e hizo que se me erizaran los pelos de la nuca. Sentí el aliento de Hans sobre mi oído y me dijo en un susurro encantador: "Espero volverte a ver, mi copito de nieve".

Quedé pasmada como idiota ante su "comentario" algo incómodo. El soltó una ligera carcajada y se alejó del lugar con su violín en mano. "Cretino idiota"- pensé. "Cree que yo sucumbiré a sus encantos tan fácilmente, pues no lo creo"-.

Miré mi reloj, eran las 2: 45pm. Caminé sola entre tanta gente a mi alrededor, ocultando mi timidez ante el mundo entero. Quería volver a la calentura y soledad de mi burbuja. Volver a mi casa para disfrutar de la soledad y así poder estar tranquila y en paz. Mi deseo por ahora era volver y sentarme en el banco café de mi piano y tocar con mis dedos suaves melodías en las que podría ahogar las penas que me han controlado desde que tengo memoria…

**Ok también este capitulo ha sido cortito. (Lo se se me fue un poquito la inspiración) Pero como dije antes va a ser un long-fic pero de caps de no más de 5000 palabras. Jejeje no me maten xD**

**Reviews :D**

**SerenaSaori: Te he dejado sin palabras? xD MM Creo que tengas razón xD Helsa 4ever! Así que quieres robarte a Midnight? *sacando una calibre 38* intentalo y me olvidaré de hacer esta historia romantica para hacerla gore *sonrisa malvada* Bueno la cosa es que el final será... (No te lo diré xD)**

**F: Jjajaja a muchos les ha afectado el pasado de ambos. Gracias por tu review.**

**A Frozen Fan: hermana del rock te regreso la palmadita *dandole cinco a la loquita* Jejeje me alegra que pienses que actualizo rápido. Pero he estado algo ocupadita con mi otro fic (el gore) Ice and Blood. Ya sabes :3 Te doy la oportunidad de agarrar una escopeta y asesinar a los padres de Hans (anda eres libre xD) No es mi culpa que esta historia termine siendo gore xD. Otra que quiere robarse al gato (que rayos tienen con mi minino D:)Te mando calidos abrazos de Olaf :D  
><strong>

**Aurora Auror: Gracias por tu review de veras! :D Me alegre que te guste! ¿Sabes tocar violonchelo? Yo quiero aprender D: Jajaa solo fue un poco de inspiración random. Yo tambien amo la musica! **

**Aún no comprendo por que quieren robarse al gato del pobre Hans. ¡Es su unico compañero! (Por ahora)*sonríe pervertidamente* **

**Me alegro que les guste!**

**HAsta el capitulo 4! Cuidense**

**Con un aullido la loba huye en la inmensidad de la noche...**


	4. Pianos y Fortes

**Bueno, mis queridos amantes de lo trágico y Helsa. Aquí esta la linda lobita de nuevo. ¿Estan felices de verme? *La audiencia grita NOOO mientras comienzan a lanzarle tometes a loba* Ok eso dolió -_-**

**Jajajaja no mentira solo jugaba, aquí el nuevo cap de esta trágica historia Helsa. No se porque pero este cap se me hizo algo duro de escribir. Traté de retratar la pobreza y el dolor lo mejor que pude, aunque no se. (Hice lo mejor :)**

**Sin embargo me moría por escribir este capitulo, simplemente me encanta! Me parece perfecto :') Ahh y aquí espero escuchar gritos por parte de las fans del Helsa *aplaudiendo* (Yo si grité xD)**

**Bueno basta de tonterías. (muchos has de decir "Al grano niña" xD) Aqui esta el cap #4. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar su review, saben que eso es lo que me alienta a seguir con la historia y se los agradeceré con todo el corazón**

**Bueno aquí va ;)**

**Capitulo #4: Pianos y Fortes**

Me duele la cabeza. Siento que todo me da vueltas y soy incapaz de tocar una nota en mi violín. Hay algo que me lo impide. Estoy algo ofuscado desde la tarde, que salí a tocar tranquilo, creyendo que hoy iba a ser un día normal. Pero no… todo tiene que írseme al piso como en la gran parte de mi triste vida ¿no?

Un momento ¿Acaso lo estoy pensando bien? Es algo extraño ya que no puedo pensar con claridad. No puedo quitarme esa bella imagen que me ofusca mi mente. La bella claridad que me ofrecían sus ojos, la brillante y nívea piel de porcelana que resaltaba entre el verde pasto y sus labios carmín que dibujaban una sincera sonrisa que enmarcaba dolor y angustia. ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan perfecta? Esta es una de mis dudas por ahora.

Su nombre no deja de ser pronunciado por mis labios, lo repito más de mil veces distrayéndome de mi amado instrumento. ¿Por qué tuve que irme en ese momento tan único? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan idiota? De seguro la incomodé, cree que soy un cretino idiota. De seguro no querrá volverme a ver o ni siquiera querrá dirigirme la mirada si es que en alguna oportunidad del destino nos volvamos a encontrar. Estoy en una odisea conmigo y los sentimientos que siento hacia esa bella joven que conocí hace apenas días atrás.

Caminé en círculos por mi humilde habitación que estaba hecha un desastre. Los crujidos de las viejas maderas resonaban bajo las fuertes pisadas. Las partituras estaban arrugadas y desparramadas por el piso, incluyendo varias letras de canciones, dibujos, más partituras y muchos otras hojas vacías. Había desparramado mi pobre cantidad de libros en busca de una respuesta acerca de esto que me aclamaba. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el viento entraba con ferocidad agitando todo a su paso. A mí no me importaba pero un quejido de mi gato me trajo en sí. Estaba enrollado en una manta cubriéndose del crudo frío mientras maullaba molesto.

Cerré las ventanas y agarré al felino entre mis brazos dándole algo más de calor. Aun así, a Midnight no le gusta mucho que lo abracen mucho por lo que comenzó a moverse y a maullar para que lo soltase. El animal cayó a la cama y me miró con sus bellos ojos amarillentos con algo de rabia inmersa en ellos. Me hizo un gesto con la cabeza y maulló para que me acostara a su lado para así dormir en paz. Yo sonreí y me acosté, agarrando mi colcha y a mi compañero.

La tenue luz de una vela a punto de apagarse debido al viento en mi velador era lo único que nos alumbraba. Midnight se metió por debajo de la colcha y se acomodó en mi pecho, estirando sus patas y mostrando sus filosas garras. Yo aproveché para rascarle las orejas y el mentón, cosa que a los gatos les encanta, mientras el ronroneaba e imploraba por más. Miré mi reloj y vi la hora: 11:38. Ya era demasiado tarde. Bostecé y me enteré entre las sabanas protegiéndome del frío. Cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormido.

Un dolor agudo en mi brazo derecho me levantó enseguida. Me levanté de golpe y observe los furiosos ojos de mi gato mientras mordía mi piel. Con mi mano zafé sus colmillos de mi piel, tenía cuatro agujeros en mi brazo y ligeros arañazos. El condenado después rozó su cabeza con mi mano, fue ahí que lo entendí. Este travieso lo que quería era que lo siguiera acariciando. Para ser un gato él era demasiado exigente.

Continúe frotándole las orejas y rascándole el cuello y el lomo. El tonto ronroneaba a gusto con mis masajes. Tal vez no sea un músico pero era un masajista profesional para gatos. Al cabo de unos minutos, Midnight se quedó dormido profundamente. Me limité a tocar su suave pelaje negro por última vez ante de quedarme sumido en los brazos de Morfeo.

El sol entro intensamente por mi ventana, interrumpiendo mi sueño tranquilo. Refunfuñé y me quité las sábanas de encima, maldecí varias veces como todas mis mañanas. Odio que me levanten temprano en domingo.

Midnight no estaba dormido en la cama y no había rastro de él. Pensé que se había esfumado a pasear por las calles como el típico gato callejero que era. Sonreí por lo bajo y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno. Para mi sorpresa, en las alacenas y los cajones no había ni siquiera pan duro. Me desilusioné un poco al pensar que esta vez debía _robar _para comer, cosa que detestaba. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y miré al piso desilusionado. No podía negarlo, esa era mi naturaleza, por más que la odiaba no tenía más remedio. Me mojé el cabello con un poco de agua del pequeño lavamanos que tenía en lo más profundo de la habitación, me arreglé la ropa un poco quitándome la suciedad de encima y salí hecho un cohete del edificio.

Mi apariencia era la de un condenado ladrón que hurga por comida en las calles. O eso era lo que muchos creían. Mis manos ya estaban demasiado sucias pero no podía negarme, necesitaba hacerlo.

Caminaba por las estrechas calles del barrio mientras observaba la miseria del lugar en donde yo vivía. Hombres mendigando centavos, niños en las aceras con las ropas desgarradas y desnutridos. Personas durmiendo en cartones y sábanas viejas en las veredas y huecos del lugar, daban una atmósfera fúnebre y pobre al lugar. Yo me siento agradecido con lo poco que tengo, porque aun así hay personas con mucho menos y sufren más que yo.

Llegué hasta el mercado popular y divisé los puestos de venta llenos de frutas jugosas, pan y bocadillos. El olor era lo que más me cautivaba. La boca se me hacía agua con solo verlos. Como un gato, caminé sigilosamente hasta un puesto de frutas y, con un movimiento rápido, logré meter una roja manzana entre mis ropas, sin darle a la vendedora ninguna pista de quien se la había hurtado. Caminé hacia una panadería, todas las variedades de pan estaban ante mis ojos, haciéndome difícil la decisión de cual robar. Sin embargo debía tener cuidado. El hombre de la tienda era fornido y de un gran bigote negro con cara de pocos amigos. Me rompería el cuello si me viera robando uno de sus preciados panes, yo por mi parte ni me preocupo, ya me considero experimentado en este ámbito.

Moví mi mano con cuidado mientras esperaba el momento justo que el hombre se distrajera para hacer mi maniobra. Al cabo de unos segundos, ya tenía el pan bajo mis ropajes. Caminé con una sonrisa de victoria pero sin querer tropecé con la pata de una de sus mesas, cayendo de cara contra el piso mientras el pan rodaba por el suelo.

El panadero salió del lugar luego de dejar unos panes horneándose en el horno. Me miró tirado en el piso con sus ojos furiosos y gritó al ver el pan en el suelo. -¡Sucio ladrón! ¡¿Querías robarte mis deliciosos panes?!- gritó el hombre alzando sus mangas con sus poderosas manos.

Yo me arrastraba por el suelo como una cucaracha que huye de la luz. No debí haberme metido con este hombre, mi única salida ahora era escapar. Agarré el pan y salí corriendo despavorido alejándome de él.

El hombre agarró un cuchillo de entre sus cosas y salió a la carrera para atraparme gritando "Ladrón, rata callejera". Yo corría lo más rápido que mis piernas podrían llevarme. Traté de ocultarme entre los callejones pero era inútil, la gran mayoría no tenían salida y no quería arriesgarme a que me atrapen. Trepé por una escalera que llevaba a la azotea de un edificio no muy alto y miré a mí alrededor. Tal vez ese hombre sea fuerte y aterrador pero yo era más joven y ágil. Divisé el lugar y me dí cuenta que no había nadie cerca. Bajé inmediatamente y me alejé del mercado en busca de un lugar más tranquilo en donde pueda desayunar sin problemas.

Oculto en un pequeño callejón del pueblo, saqué mis alimentos robados de entre mis ropas. Sin embargo escuché un leve gemido entre unos tachos de basura. Me levanté de golpe y caminé erguido y dominante hacia lo que había detrás. Dos pequeños ojitos me miraban con terror y angustia. Retrocedí un poco al ver a un pobre niño desnutrido con una camiseta blanca desgarrada y unas pantalonetas viejas tomando entre sus brazos a una niña pequeña en las mismas condiciones. –Por favor señor no diga nada, no queremos ir al orfanato- dijo el niño mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermanita.

Mi corazón se encogió ante la escena y sus palabras. Ese niño recordó mi dura infancia, cuando vivía ocultándome entre la basura y el follaje de los policías que me querían llevar al orfanato. No deseaba estar ahí, no era el lugar más hermoso del planeta y como yo era un niño de bajos recursos me tratarían como tal. Prefería estar libre aun viviendo entre la miseria.

El niño miraba fijamente la roja manzana que yo tenía entre mis manos. Mi mirada se centró en sus ojos enfocados en la fruta y suspiré levemente. -¿La quieres, pequeño?- pregunté con una sonrisa. El niño asintió y tomó la fruta entre sus manos. Acto seguido, se la dió a la niña que casi ni se movía. La pequeña comió desesperada la carne de la fruta mientras miraba agradecida a su hermano que se limitaba a acariciar su negro cabello.

Sentí que mis ojos se hinchaban de agua y le ofrecí el pan al niño para que así el pudiera comer también. El niño me miró confundido y tomó el pan dudoso. Miró el alimento y luego a mí. –Gracias pero no puedo tomarlo, no sería correcto señor- dijo dudoso.

-Tómalo, yo insisto- dije con una mirada de dulzura para así ganarme su confianza.

El niño observó el pan y luego de unos segundos los partió en dos mitades de igual tamaño y me ofreció una. –Gracias señor, se lo agradezco. Pero ahora yo le regalo la mitad, tómela no hay devoluciones- exclamó el pequeño depositando el trozo en la palma de mi mano mientras se comía la otra mitad.

Sonreí. Casi nunca había recibido un gesto tan amble de parte de otro. Observé el brillo de los ojos del niño y me di cuenta que era el mismo que vi el día que me perdí entre ese crudo invierno y los gitanos me salvaron. Ese mismo que tenía el gitano al regalarme mi más preciada posesión.

Comí el pan y agité el cabello del niño que me devolvió una risita. Luego caminé saliendo del callejón mirando hacia atrás. Ambos niños me despedían con un movimiento de sus manitas. Yo sonreí ante ese adorable gesto. Me siento feliz al ayudar a otros, sacrificando mi propio bien…

De camino de vuelta a mi hogar, sin querer tropecé con un hombre que estaba leyendo la biografía de Mozart. Era un hombre modesto, bajito y algo regordete que vestía muy formalmente con chamarra y sombrero de copa. –Lo lamento señor, no quise molestarlo. No era mi intención-.

-No te preocupes buen hombre. No hay problema. ¿Qué hace un pobre muchacho como tú por estos lugares?- dijo el hombre cerrando su libro y acomodándose el sombrero.

-No mucho, regresaba a mi casa. No tengo nada que hacer y pensaba en salir a buscar algún trabajo. Aunque no creo que nadie quiera a un pobre diablo en su lugar de trabajo- exclamé decepcionado y triste.

-Ehh bueno, puede ser que si encuentres trabajo muchacho- exclamó el hombre rascándose el mentón. –Oye que te parece esto. Puedo ofrecerte un trabajo por las noches, te pagaré bien. Lo único que tienes que hacer es asear el edificio, ya sabes, encerar pisos, sacar polvo, mantener arregladas las cosas, etc. ¿Qué te parece?- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa bonachona.

Por mí no era mala idea. Por fin conseguí un trabajo donde no me echarían o no me aceptarían por mis condiciones. – ¡Sí! Con gusto lo acepto señor- exclamé emocionado.

-¡Perfecto! Te espero a las 7:30 pm en la academia "Reino de hielo" ubicada en el centro de la ciudad-.

-¡Muchas gracias señor! ¡No sabe el favor que me hace! ¡Se lo agradezco mucho!-.

-No tienes de que agradecerme, pareces un muchacho de confianza. Te espero puntual, no te retrases- dijo mientras colocaba bien su sombrero y caminaba hacia la lejanía

-No se preocupe…- enseguida noté que desconocía su nombre. –Disculpe. ¿Cuál es su nombre señor?- grité lo más fuerte que pude para que me escuchara.

El hombre dio media vuelta y me miró directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios. –Mi nombre es Kai Evans, mucho gusto- exclamó con un leve movimiento de su sombrero.

No puedo creerlo. ¡Ya tengo trabajo! Espero no sabotearlo esta vez. Bueno en los pocos trabajos que he logrado conseguir, mis compañeros detestaban mi presencia y hacían que yo fracase, haciendo que mi jefe me despidiese. Supongo que ellos no me querían en su vida. Aun así me importa un pepino lo que los demás piensen de mí. Ya me he acostumbrado a recibir duros comentarios provenientes de otros pero yo como si nada.

El día pasó volando. Ya eran las 7:00 pm y yo aún seguía arreglándome. Había buscado mi mejor ropa para lucirla en mi trabajo. Se notaba que mi jefe era una persona de alta economía y no quería lucir mal en mi primer día. Debía apurarme, tenía un largo trecho que caminar hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Salí como bólido y eché la carrera hasta el designado lugar.

Al cabo de un tiempo llegué al transitado centro de la ciudad, busqué por todos lados el letrero que diga "Reino de hielo". Todos eran edificios enormes con grandes ventanales y vestíbulos lujosos. Cosas que yo no tenía mucho conocimiento. La gente que pasaba andaba metidas en sus grandes tabletas o atendiendo llamadas telefónicas, vestidos elegantemente. Sin embargo nadie me prestó atención. Era un alivio.

Encontré el edificio a unas cuadras después. No era muy alto pero si lujoso. Entre por las puertas de vidrio y me encontré con caros sillones alrededor de una mesita. Al final del lugar habían unas largas escaleras que llevaban a la parte de arriba del edificio. Repetí el nombre del hombre varias veces sin recibir respuesta. Una vez más lo hice y Kai me contestó desde la parte de arriba del edificio. "Ven sube". Yo obedecí a su orden y subí las escaleras lentamente.

El lugar me fascinó. No podía creerlo. Este lugar era una academia de música. Instrumentos reposaban en varias repisas acompañados con decoraciones de notas musicales y pentagramas. Las partituras estaban por todas partes. Había de todo tipo de instrumentos, trompetas, saxofones, guitarras, tambores, tubas, e inclusive una batería. Era el paraíso de la música, fue entonces cuando lo vi. Ese instrumento que me había tenido cautivado desde que era niño…

Un gran piano de cola color blanco puro yacía solo en una habitación separada de las demás. Siempre había admirado a ese gran instrumento. Me parecía tan trágico y perfecto. Amaba el piano al igual que amaba el violín, solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender a tocarlo, aunque me hubiera muerto por aprender.

La voz de mi jefe llamándome me hizo bajar de las nubes para volver a enfocarme en mi trabajo. –Muchacho, debo salir por unos momentos, quiero que me dejes limpio todos estos instrumentos- dijo señalando unas repisas con varios instrumentos de viento sobre ellas.

-Sí, señor Evans. Por cierto puede llamarme Hans- dije educadamente.

El hombre hizo un gesto amable y bajo las escaleras luego de ponerse su abrigo. Yo por mi parte comencé a limpiar con un trapo las repisas con cuidado de no hacer caer los instrumentos. Fue entonces que escuche un leve sonido que provenía de la otra habitación. Giré y observé las penumbras, me encogí de hombros y seguí con mi trabajo, y ahí fue entonces que la escuché…

Un sonido tan puro como entristecedor lleno mi corazón, me sorprendí enseguida y caminé lentamente hacia la habitación vecina. Fue entonces que la vi, a esa bella joven rubia sentada al frente del piano con sus dedos sobre las teclas entonando una bella melodía trágica y melancólica, ayudada por las arrugadas hojas de una partitura que poseía sobre la madera del piano. Sus dedos se movían con gracia sobre las suaves teclas del gran piano. Me apoyé sobre el umbral de la puerta y la observaba sin hacer ningún ruido para evitar que ella se detuviera.

Elsa cerró los ojos y continuó tocando con perfección y majestuosidad. Los dedos de ambas de sus manos tenían un toque suave sobre las blancas teclas del instrumento. No cometía ningún error. De repente comenzaba a tocar con más fuerza en sus manos y gestos de enojo y angustia aparecieron en su rostro cada vez que tocaba con fuerza el teclado. Continuó hasta que la música fue tornándose más calmada y triste. La música era preciosa pero sentía que algo ocultaba…

No quería que parase nunca. Esa melodía llena de sentimientos era algo que llenaba mi alma con majestuosidad. Ese sonido de las teclas del piano siempre me había fascinado y ahora me había enterado que mi bello copo de nieve tocaba a la perfección este especial instrumento. Esto era simplemente perfecto….

**Bueno se que siempre lo corto en la mejor parte xD (no me maten) pero ya saben la amante del suspenso soy yo así que... esperen al capitulo 5 xD**

**Por la parte de Hans y Midnight, me inspiré en lo que hace mi gata para despertarme por las noches (detesto cuando lo hace D:) Pero aun asi´los gatos son geniales :3 los adoro**

**Oigan si quieren saber como era la canción que tocaba Elsa (quieren presentir su dolor D: como yo) aquí les dejo el link queme inspiró a crear este cap : watch?v=0YRICEt7XiY Es extremadamente triste Son casi 30 minutos de musica trsite en piano. Si alguien quiere llorar por mucho tiempo se las recomiendo. Yo si lo escuché todo y aun no puedo parar de llorar :'(**

**Bueno a responder reviews :D**

**SerenaSaori: Bueno no me dejaras hacerla gore (ni siquiera quiero xD) jajaja te enamoraste? pues ahora gritaras de la emoción y sacarás de nuevo esa pistola para amenazarme a subir rápido el siguiente cap xD te lo aseguro. Tendrá toneladas de romance**

**Katherine: Gracias de veras, me haces sonrojar ;) Me alegra que te guste loquilla.**

**F: Ahora un día normal de Hans con un encuentro de Elsa xD**

**enrikiria: Gracias por tu review y me alegra que te guste. Preparate por que se pondrá mejor ;) **

**A Frozen Fan: Frozencita gracias por tu review de nuevo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Amo dejarte intrigada xD es divertido. Vamos a ver si le atinas a lo que pasará en el siguiente cap. Ve y dales una buena golpiza por mi si (mi lado gore ha desaparecido luego de leer tantos fics romanticos, por ahora..) *sonríe mostrando los colmillos* Sii yo tambien los amo :D Abrazos congelados amiga.**

**Gracias a todos no se que haría sin ustedes chicos. Son lo maximo :D**

**Hasta la proxima ;)**

**Un triste aullido resonó a la luz de la luna, indicando la salida de la joven loba con infinita tristeza...**


	5. Pieza melancólica

**Aquí loba de nuevo reportandose para ofrecerles el nuevo capitulo xD Como siempre trato de no demorarme mucho en actualizar. Ya saben que se me presentan ligeras complicaciones en subir, pero lo hago lo más pronto posible. (Ademas adoro dejarlos en suspenso muajajaja) okno mejor me callo.  
><strong>

**Creí que este fic era una bobada al principio pero veo que a muchos les gusta la música como a mi *secandose la lagrima* me encantan sus comentarios, hace que me inspire más y seguir escribiendo. **

**Ultimamente también he estado leyendo múltiples (y maravillosos) trabajos de otras fanaticas del Helsa como A Frozen Fan, HoeLittleDuck, Aurora Auror, SerenaSaori, Anielha y muchos otros más. Como se lucen estas fantasticas Fanfictioners con sus ocurrencias sean locas, romanticas, raras o incluso algo fuertes (ya saben M) pero me encantaaan! Sigan así muchachas! ;)**

**Bien este cap va dedicado a todas las fans del Helsa en todo el mundo. Para todas las que leen este fic y las que no lo leen también xD. Gracias por su apoyo y espero que les guste...**

**Capitulo #5: Pieza melancólica**

¡Dios que cansada estoy! Luego de mi jornada diaria de trabajo dominical, como limpiar y encerar los pisos, siento mi cuerpo desfallecer. Mis piernas no dan más, siento que de un momento a otro se doblarán y caeré de narices al piso. Estuve trabajando peor que Cenicienta, o eso creo. Luego de terminar, leí unas novelas de John Green, que por cierto me encantan, recostada sobre mi gran sillón con una tacita de chocolate caliente con galletitas al pie del fuego de la chimenea y envuelta en una colcha felpuda. El frío estaba más crudo que nunca, nunca había presenciado un clima tan extremo como este.

Al terminar mi segunda novela de este fantástico autor: "Buscando a Alaska", terminar mi merienda y entrar en calor, caminé hacia el gran instrumento solitario que yace imponente en la habitación más apartada de mi apartamento. Miré con nostalgia la partitura del "Invierno de Vivaldi" y la coloqué sobre la madera gruesa del piano para luego hacer danzar mis dedos por las suaves teclas negras y blancas. Cometía errores ya casi al final de la pieza y me decepcionaba. Era extremadamente difícil tocar esta pieza perfecta. Me cabreaba tener que lidiar con la misma equivocación a cada rato, no podía dejar de equivocarme. Intenté una y otra vez pero siempre cometía un error.

Lágrimas de impotencia corrieron por mis mejillas al recordar las palabras de desaprobación de mi padre. Recordé las palizas que me daba cuando llegaba del colegio y su constante ausencia. Recordé a mi difunta madre, si ella no hubiera muerto, no hubiera sufrido tanto. Ella era la que ponía las alegrías en mí. Adoraba sus enseñanzas del piano, cuando colocaba mis manos sobre las teclas y guiaba cada uno de mis dedos por la superficie, haciéndome descubrir ese maravilloso misterio que es la música y profundizar mis sentimientos. Mi padre parado al lado de nosotras observando la hermosa escena, conmovido y feliz. Sabía que su vida era perfecta. Quien diría que después de un corto tiempo todo se viniera abajo…

Mi corazón se hizo añicos cuando recordé nuestra última pieza. Fue cuando estaba aún en el colegio, mi madre ya estaba en la etapa terminal de su enfermedad. Me destruía por dentro verla así de esa manera. Pálida, sin cabello ni cejas ni pestañas, pero a pesar de su terrible aspecto siempre me recibía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Regresé del colegio lo más temprano posible para poder verla. Ella caminó con dificultad hacia mí con ayuda de unas muletas y me dió un abrazo. Se lo devolví en respuesta y ella me pidió que si por favor podría darle un regalo, quería que la complazca con una bella melodía que ella compuso cuando era joven como yo, la que llamó: "La última hoja ha caído". Me entregó una pequeña libreta con unas de sus muchas composiciones y me la obsequió. Yo la recibí con gusto pero con un inmenso dolor en el interior de mi corazón.

Ayudando a mi madre, caminamos hasta el gran piano y la senté en la butaca. Me senté a su lado y coloqué la libreta sobre la madera del instrumento. Miré las notas musicales y estiré mis dedos que estaban algo acalambrados luego de sostener toda la mañana un bolígrafo y escribir las aburridas clases que nuestro profesor daba. Mi madre me miraba con ojos melancólicos cuando comencé a desplazar mis dedos con gracia sobre las teclas. Fue entonces que me dí cuenta que la canción transmitía una sensación de pura paz pero pareciera que te trasladara a otro mundo lleno de fantasías y deseos. Mi madre se mantenía atenta ante mis gráciles movimientos y soltó una lágrima que yo desconocía si era de felicidad o de tristeza. Al terminar, mi madre me abrazó con fuerza y me acurrucó contra su pecho como cuando ella me consolaba cuando era niña si me sentía triste o tenía frío. Sentí humedecido mi hombro y oía ligeros sollozos de su parte. Yo seguía inmóvil, paralizada ante su inesperada reacción. Lentamente sobé su espalda mientras jugaba con su largo cabello rubio cenizo enrollándolo entre mis dedos. Mi mirada se centraba en el vacío, a la nada, no podía pensar con claridad. Fue entonces que sentí el pesado reparar de ella, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y llamé desesperada a mi padre por que comenzó a toser y de su boca emanaba sangre a borbotones. Mi padre llegó a la habitación corriendo y se alarmó al ver a mi madre en ese terrible estado. La tomó entre sus brazos y me ordenó a llamar a la ambulancia. Cogí el teléfono e hic a la recepcionista del hospital en medio de tartamudeos mi pedido. El vehículo llegó en menos de veinte minutos y embarcaron a mi madre dentro. En el camino al hospital, mi padre lloraba desconsolado aferrándose de la mano de ella. Yo no soltaba ninguna lágrima, solo me limitaba a tocar su sedoso pelo que caía por su pecho. Ella me miraba con ojos llenos de angustia y tristeza.

Al llegar al hospital los doctores la internaron enseguida mientras que las enfermeras nos llevaban a los dos a la sala de espera hasta que nos dieran nuevo aviso acerca del estado de ella.

La espera fue desesperante. Mi padre tamborileaba sus dedos asustado sobre la superficie de las sillas de plástico mientras escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas. Yo por mi parte me dedicaba a pensar en el mensaje que mi madre trataba de transmitirme a través de esa extraña melodía que me pidió tocar. No lograba comprenderlo aún.

El doctor salió de la habitación después de unos minutos de haber entrado. Su rostro tenía dibujada angustia y tristeza. Mi padre se paró justo cuando el doctor apareció, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Todo a mi alrededor se silenció, no logré escuchar las palabras del doctor, igual no las necesitaba. Sabía a la perfección esta situación. Mi padre lloró desconsoladamente mientras tomaba de las batas blancas del galeno, luego cayó al piso sollozando. Mi mente estaba en blanco, todo a mí alrededor parecía haber salido de una película de drama y tragedia, pero no esto era real. Inmediatamente sentí los cálidos brazos de mi padre que me hicieron recuperar el aliento. Lloraba sobre mi hombro y yo continuaba mirando hacia la nada, tratando de persuadir a mi mente que ese mismo momento no era real.

Agité mi cabeza para tratar de sacarme ese espantoso momento de mi vida de la mente. Fue hasta hace poco que comprendí el verdadero significado de la pieza que mi madre escribió. Era como si ella la hubiese escrito justamente para despedirse de mí. Era algo para que yo no olvidara nunca y que no abandonara mis sueños a pesar de que ella no esté allí para apoyarme. La soledad es mi mejor compañera.

Guarde la pieza de Vivaldi entre mis otras partituras que me había regalado Kai cuando algo cayó de la parte final de ella. Me extrañé un poco y lo agarré del piso. Era una libretita azul algo antigua y desordenada. La libreta de mi madre.

Pasé lentamente las hojas amarillentas con diversas composiciones de amor, engaño, soledad y felicidad. El dolor oprimió mi pecho al reconocer la perfecta caligrafía de mi madre. Al llegar a la última página escrita, lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. Era esa canción, la que le toqué a mi madre en nuestro momento juntas.

Instintivamente mis dedos comenzaron a pasearse por las teclas volviendo a mi memoria todos los momentos que pasamos juntas. Cada lágrima que rodaba por mis mejillas mostraba el dolor guardado que sentí el día en que ella falleció. Para mi padre, yo era una persona muy débil que se dejaba lastimar por casi todo. Eso me destrozaba el alma, saber que tu padre no te apoya en nada luego de haber perdido a tu madre por culpa de una terrible enfermedad.

Coloqué la tapa sobre las teclas del piano y pensé que lo mejor era hablar con la única persona que me escucha ahora. Con mi gran tutor Kai. Tomé algunas partituras y salí del apartamento dejándolo cerrado con llave.

Caminé por las transitadas calles de la ciudad, mirando a mis alrededores. Los faroles iluminaban mi camino solitario sobre la acera, dándole eco a cada uno de mis pasos. Mi mente seguía sumida en los recuerdos de mi pasado, el mensaje de mi madre y los gritos de mi padre. Apreté la carpeta de partituras contra mi pecho con fuerza mientras el viento congelado agitaba mi trenza. Quería llegar hasta la academia lo más rápido posible antes de que el frío me debilite.

Al llegar al delicado edificio llamé varias veces a mi tutor pero este no respondió. Frustrada, subí las escaleras sin hacer mucho ruido y lo busqué por el lugar. No había nadie. Divisé el piano blanco solitario y caminé hasta él para sentarme en su butaca. Saqué la pequeña libretita azul de entre mis cosas y ojeé las páginas hasta encontrar la última página con la pieza de mi madre "La última hoja ha caído". Estiré mis dedos y comencé a tocar, rompiendo el silencio que era albergado en todo el edificio.

Al cabo de unos minutos logré sentir a alguien a mis espaldas pero no le presté demasiada atención, estaba enfocada en las teclas y la música. Fue entonces que un estruendo hizo que parara de golpe, haciéndome erizar como un gato asustado. Abrí mis ojos como platos al ver a un hombre entre un tiradero de instrumentos, cajas y partituras. Al parecer se había tropezado y todas las cosas que estaban en algunas de las repisas de la habitación le habían caído encima. Yo permanecía ahí inmóvil y paralizada. -¿Estas bien?- me limité a preguntar.

El hombre se quitó la caja que le había caído sobre la cabeza y me dejó aún más boquiabierta. Era el pelirrojo violinista que me encontré el día anterior.

-Sí, no se preocupe. Estoy bien- dijo el oji-verde poniendo algunas cosas en su sitio sin quitar su vista de mí.

-¡¿Hans!? ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?!- dije con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas. No era muy buena ocultando mis sentimientos.

El joven me miró algo apenado mientras se rascaba sus patillas pelirrojas, estaba buscando unas respuestas a mi pregunta. –No te estoy siguiendo. Te lo prometo. Y si me preguntas que estoy haciendo aquí, conseguí trabajo con el señor Kai Evans. No tengo motivos para seguirte- respondió algo altanero mientras volvía a poner en su sitio los instrumento y arreglaba las partituras.

-¿Kai te dió trabajo?- respondí casi gritando pero me corregí al ver la mirada sombría de Hans. No le gustaba que lo tratase de esa manera tan fría y despectiva. –Lo lamento, no quería que te sintieses mal-.

Hans cambió su rostro triste por uno compasivo mientras terminaba de arreglar todos los instrumentos. –No te preocupes, te perdono- respondió con voz dulce. –Nunca mencionaste que sabías tocar el piano Elsa. De veras tocas impresionante- me felicitó.

El rubor no tardó en subir a mis mejillas blancas. –No es para tanto, solo me gusta practicarlo- exclamé ocultando mi vergüenza. –Usted es maravilloso tocando el violín-.

Hans alzó los hombros con indiferencia. –Gracias, yo no soy un músico pero disfruto tocarlo, así como usted- se acercó cada vez más a mi sin apartar su mirada de mis ojos. –Y dígame ¿Dónde aprendió a tocar con tanta perfección?- preguntó parándose al lado mío con una mano apoyada en la madera del gran instrumento. Su voz había cambiado de una dulce y confiable a una seductora.

Los ojos de Hans se clavaron sobre mí mientras yo me alejaba un poco y trataba de no mirarlo fijamente. Tragué en seco y pasé mis manos sudadas por mis pantalones tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo. Al fin respondí profundamente y solté lo que tenía que decir. –Mi madre me enseñó a tocarlo cuando apenas era una niña- respondí con inocencia.

Los ojos de Hans mostraron un brillo incapaz de describirlo. – ¿Te enseñaron a tocarlo? Vaya que tu madre es una gran persona-.

Mi mirada cayó tristemente sobre las teclas. Me dolía escuchar nombrar a mi progenitora. Hans enseguida notó mi cambio. -¿Sucede algo, Elsa?-.

-Era, Hans. Era- respondí casi susurrando. El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación. Era incomodo, pero al mismo tiempo cortante la mirada apenada de Hans.

El pelirrojo suspiró y exclamó. –Lo lamento mucho. No quería hacerte sentir mal-.

-Mi madre nunca hizo que me sintiese mal, no importa- exclamé levantando mi mirada de nuevo para divisar sus bellos ojos esmeralda. -¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién fue el que te enseñó a tocar el violín de manera tan hermosa?-.

Hans se rascó la nuca mientras hacía una mueca de inseguridad. –Bueno la verdad es que un gitano me obsequió mi violín y me enseñó las bases como los acordes y como posicionarlo. Pero de ahí en adelante nadie me enseñó. Yo aprendí por mi propia cuenta- respondió algo dudoso.

Era impresionante como este joven había aprendido a tocar uno de los instrumentos más difíciles por su propia cuenta. Vaya que él si es muy emprendedor para ser un joven humilde aunque algo pervertido. –Wow, nunca esperé que me dijeras una respuesta así. Creí que tus padres te habían enseñado-.

Enojo se reflejó en sus ojos. -¿Mis padres? Ellos nunca me enseñaron nada. Yo me valí solo toda mi vida- respondió alzando la voz haciendo que me sobresaltara. Al notar mi reacción se disculpó apenado. –Lamento eso, no sabes el dolor que pasé. ¿No creo que sepas lo que es ser ignorado por tus padres durante toda tu vida? Encima ellos me abandonaron y dejaron que viviera a mi suerte. Vivo en las calles desde ese entonces-.

Miré fijamente a Hans y luego bajé mi cabeza tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas. –Mi madre murió cuando tenía dieciséis y mi padre atormentado por su muerte entró al alcoholismo. Cada vez que yo llegaba a mi casa el descargaba toda su ira sobre mí. Yo no podía hacer nada, solo me dignaba a tocar encerrada en la habitación de música. Vivía como pájaro enjaulado. Mi padre se suicidó con el pasar del tiempo y yo me quedé totalmente sola. El único que me apoyó a seguir con mis sueños fue Kai, mi maestro de música. Él es una persona espectacular, capaz de rescatar a los más necesitados justo antes de caer al risco en el que se balancean- respondí con ligeras lágrimas sobre mis mejillas.

Hans se sentó a mi lado en frente del piano. Mi miraba con todo el dolor encima. Se dignó a decir algo pero se comió sus palabras y colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas llamando mi atención. -¿Podrías tocar algo? Siempre amé el grandioso sonido del piano. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de aprender a tocarlo. ¿Sabes? Lo mejor que puedes hacer cuando te sientes triste es hacer lo que amas. En tu caso, tocar el piano- exclamó Hans brindándome una cálida sonrisa.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre los suyos. Estábamos extremadamente cerca. Ya no sentía el crudo frío que entraba por las ventanas solo sentía el calor que emanaba de él. Sentía su aliento en el mío. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por mi mente dejándome sin palabras. Sin pensarlo mis dedos se desplazaron con libertad por las teclas, interpretando una melodía improvisada, que recién se me había ocurrido. Hans comenzó a marcar el compás, golpeando sus manos contra la madera del piano dándole más vida a la canción. Acto seguido, corrió y sacó algunos instrumentos improvisados, golpeaba la madera, los pilares de metal, sus piernas, etc. Daba una gran variedad de sonidos diferentes provenientes de cosas cotidianas. Me dio a entender que la música no solo se hallaba en los instrumentos sino en tu vida diaria, en todas partes.

Al terminar la melodía, Hans me dirigió una sonrisa sincera. Yo trataba de ocultar una risa nerviosa que se quería escapar de mis labios. – ¡Eso fue increíble! De veras eres impresionante mi copito de nieve- dijo Hans con una sonrisa pervertida mostrando sus blancos dientes.

Arqueé una ceja sorprendida ante su cambio de personalidad de un segundo a otro. –De veras creo que eres bipolar Hans- él se rió ante mi comentario. –Por cierto, no me gusta que me pongan apodos. De una vez te lo aclaró si no quieres ver tu cabeza ensartada en una tuba- dije amenazante.

-Tranquila, solo juego contigo. No es motivo para enojarse, pianista perfecta- bromeó Hans. –Solo quería entretener…- su mirada se desvió de mí y se postró ante una vitrina de cristal. – ¡No puede ser!- exclamó emocionado.

-¡Que! ¿De qué hablas?- mi mirada extrañada se posó ante la vitrina de cristal. Me puse de pie y caminé hacia él. Estaba fascinado al ver a un violín sobre un cojín de terciopelo en perfectas condiciones. –Es solo un violín, Hans ¿Por qué te fascinas tanto?-.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que es solo un violín?! Este violín es una de las reliquias más buscadas por los coleccionistas y los amantes de la música clásica como yo. ¡Es un Stradivarius! Uno de los mejores violines fabricados en la historia de la humanidad. Un ejemplar de ellos puede valer más de ¡10 millones de dólares! Yo siempre quise apreciar la belleza de uno- dijo acariciando la vitrina con ojos llorosos.

"Que dramático" pensé. –Y ¿Qué es lo que lo diferencia de los demás violines?- pregunté con fingida incredulidad.

-Ay por favor, bueno haber cómo te explico ah- carraspeó Hans antes de acomodarse el cabello para parecerse importante. –Los Stradivarius son violines extra raros que solo se encuentran en pocas partes del mundo. Son vendidos por un precio altísimo y son buscados por coleccionistas de antigüedades y amantes de la música- exclamó. -Fueron fabricados por…. Emm rayos no lo recuerdo- refunfuñó mientras se rascaba el mentón y golpeaba su sien tratando de acordarse.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. –Por el italiano Antonio Stradivari. Un genio en el arte- exclamó un hombre regordete entrando a la habitación dejando su sombrero de copa sobre una repisa.

A Hans se le erizó la piel cuando vió a su jefe entrar a la habitación totalmente desbaratada luego de pedirle que la arregle. Su primer día de trabajo y pensaba que ya lo iban a correr. –Lo lamento señor Evans, yo enseguida arreglo todo este desastre. Solo me distraje un poco…-.

-Tranquilo, joven. No lo correré. No debe alarmarse por gusto- exclamó con actitud serena y calmada. Entrelazó sus dedos y sonrió. –Es más. Me alegra de que ambos ya se hayan conocido chicos-.

**Mmmm Kai. ¿Que estará pensando? *sonrisa maliciosa* **

**Que tal este pequeño encuentro Helsa, loquillas? Loba trató de hacer su mayor esfuerzo en este cap, pero el que viene sera mejor xD se los prometo. (El suspenso esta en el aire)**

**Bien ahora la parte que me alegra el día. Los Reviews!**

**Katherine: Gracias loquilla, me alegra que te haya gustado, mi mente tuvo que procesar bien esa escena. Escuché la canción y lloré por media hora. Tengo el corazón sensible (aunque me guste el gore) :'( me inspiraste para crear este cap. Gracias**

**F: Aquí esta! Sii que vivan *explota confeti por detrás***

**SerenaSaori: Grita por su encuentro Serena. Esto te hará gritar como fangirl xD Yo como tres tazones de cereal al día :3 me hace predecir el futuro. También me dedico a rebanar cuellos *muestra los dientes afilados* es un chiste jaja solo los mato... chan chan. Y cuidado con esa pistola loquilla no quiero hacerte daño xD**

**LaylaIntegra: Gracias por tu review. Haces que me sonroje. Yo tambien amo ambos instrumentos por eso escribi este fic. Que vivan los gatos!**

**A Frozen Fan: Loquilla no mas que tu. Con tus one-shots y drabbles lloro. Los amo! No te preocupes me alegra cuando dejas plasmado tu review en mi humilde historia. Los gatos son geniales, amo a mi gata siames (aunque a veces la quiero ahorcar) ha destrozado todos los muebles de mi casa pero aun así la quiero mucho xD me alegra que me comprendas. Ehh *rascandose la cabeza* digamos que tuve una "ligera" inspiración en Aladdin para hacer esa escena xD Solo digamos. Kai es todo un loquillo y Hans y Elsa tendrán chispitas (If you know what I mean) para el futuro. puede ser. Me alegra que te guste y espero tus proximos proyectos ya que me encanto 30 días de Helsa (bueno 31 xD)**

**HoeLittleDuck: Uyyy eres toda una loquilla mujer, *mirada picara* Puede... no mejor ni digo nada le hago spoiler a mi fiel compañera. ¿¡No te gustan los gatos!? Ahh es una pena pero esta bien respeto tu desición. No importa ;) Gracias por tu constante apoyo. Cuidate **

**Helsa fan: Vaya otra fan del Helsa y del piano ¡Que alegría! Gracias por tu apoyo loquita. **

**erivip7: Gracias por el review. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que a otros les guste mi fic. Espero que te agrade este cap. Saludos**

**Gracias a todos ustedes por comentar, solo con cuatro caps y ya me siento tan feliz. Ayy son geniales chicos.**

**¡Que viva la música! _¡Que vivaa!_ ¡Que viva Frozen! _¡Que viva!_ ¡Que viva el Helsa!_ ¡Que viiiiivaaaaaaa!_**

**Bye chicos cuidense y como dice Frozen Fan portense mal xD **

**Hasta la proxima actualización.**

**Atte. Lobita ;)**


	6. Sueño entre sueños

**Hola mis queridos amantes del Helsa! He vuelto! No se alegran? **

**La audiencia responde: ¡NOOOOO! *lanzando botellas***

**Ok ok se que algunos desean asesinarme por haberme demorado un poquis con este fic extremadamente romantico. Si no hagan fila para matarme, ya les traje el sexto capitulo. YAY**

**Lamento la demora, no tenía inspiración y estoy en la recta final del año lectivo en mi cole y debo estudiar para los parciales y posteriormente los finales. **

**Aún así, aqui esta. (no se como pero me saqué un tiempo para escribir) quiza por que tengo dibujo tecnico mañana y eso exactamente no tenemos que estudiar solo practicar. (otra materia que detesto, se te va una rayita y te bajan dos punto -_-) **

**Luego de tanta insistencia por oirlos tocar juntos aquí llegó su pedido (AL FIN!)**

**Gracias a todos por comentar mi fic no se que haría sin ustedes chiquillos/llas :D**

**Aqui les va sin mas demora**

**Cierto si quieren leerlo con más entusiasmo usen este link: watch?v=1cuWsuONhjo **

**Capitulo #6: Sueño entre sueños**

Mi mirada asombrada iba dirigida al hombre regordete al frente de nosotros. Sentí mi temperatura elevarse enseguida. Miré a Elsa y estaba aún más paralizada que yo. Sus mejillas encendidas y de su frente caía una ligera gota de sudor nervioso. Sonreí un poco, me alegraba ponerla nerviosa.

-Veo que conoces mucho de violines muchacho- respondió Kai acercándose a la vitrina de cristal. Pasó sus dedos por el vidrio algo polvoso y se limpió los dedos. –Un compañero me lo ofreció hace unos años atrás por un precio accesible y ahora lo tengo aquí, es mi más preciada posesión. He amado el sonido de este instrumento por mucho tiempo y pensé que no encontraría a alguien con un conocimiento e interés igual al mío, jovencito. Por si acaso ¿Sabes tocarlo?-.

La pregunta rebotó en mi mente seguidas veces, no sabía que responderle. Elsa sintió mi nerviosismo y dijo las palabras que se suponía que yo debía de decir, las que no lograban salir de mi boca. –Si sabe tocar maestro. A decir verdad lo hace muy bien- dijo directamente.

Kai entrelazó los dedos y ocultó una sonrisa que escapó de su rostro. –Elsa ¿lo has escuchado tocar?-.

-Sí, lo hice días atrás y creo que tiene mucho talento para ser alguien como él- dijo con un tono despectivo en su voz. Eso causó un leve impacto en mí molestándome. Sin embargo Elsa me miró con el rabillo del ojo mientras me esbozaba una sonrisa burlona.

Agudicé mis ojos en señal de molestia y ella soltó una leve risita. Luego sentí la mirada picara de Kai dirigiéndose hacia nosotros dos. -¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen chicos?- preguntó.

Dejamos nuestra actitud burlona para de nuevo tomar una esquiva y nerviosa. Elsa mordió su dedo mientras me miraba de reojo como si me incitara a responder esta pregunta.

Kai suspiró entendiendo nuestra incómoda situación. –Está bien chicos lamento ser tan entrometido. Volviendo al tema anterior, ¿Cómo es que conoces tanto acerca de violines, Hans?-.

-Verá, desde que aprendí a tocarlo, me intereso mucho saber sobre su historia y diariamente iba a la biblioteca a ojear una enciclopedia y creo que se me quedó grabado algo de información- respondí rascándome mis patillas.

Kai movió la cabeza como si afirmara alguna razón desconocida mientras se rascaba el mentón y me miraba de pies a cabeza. Caminó hasta unos estantes y buscó entre las cosas una cajita de terciopelo negro que en su interior contenía una pequeña llave de color broce antiguo. Después la insertó en la cerradura y abrió la vitrina, sacando el delicado instrumento de ella. Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, no podía creer lo que este hombre que hace poco me había dado trabajo, ahora me estaba mostrando su más preciada posesión: un violín antiguo valorado en miles de dólares.

Primero me entregó el arco y luego el violín. Sentir la fina madera entre mis dedos era una experiencia casi imposible de describir. Había leído en la enciclopedia que según teorías de algunos músicos, los Stradivarius tenían una madera perfecta ya que en la época en que Antonio Stradivari vivió, el frío era abundante, haciendo que los árboles tuvieran una madera más fuerte y compacta, dándole perfección a estos fantásticos instrumentos. Esta época fue llamada "La pequeña edad de hielo". Pude sentir el olor a madera de abeto algo antigua en mi nariz, mezclada con un poquito de polvo, que me hizo estornudar.

Elsa me miraba con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios. Creo que ella tenía el presentimiento que su maestro iba a ser algo así. No me lo extrañaba, como ellos se conocen desde hace tiempo atrás y Kai era su tutor, deben ser muy apegados. No sé porque pero ella me agradaba, sentía que ella comprendía ese mismo dolor que yo experimenté de niño, el estar totalmente solo.

El músico tomó una partitura que se hallaba en una mesita y me la entregó. –Quisiera que me demuestres tu talento, Hans. Parece que tienes madera para ser un gran músico- dijo amablemente.

Chasqueé la lengua y reí de manera insegura. –Jefe, no creo que alguien como yo tenga madera para ser un músico. ¡Soy un pobre vagabundo!- exclamó desesperanzado ante mi verdad.

Enseguida sentí una mano suave posarse en mi hombro. Su tacto frío hizo que una pequeña corriente eléctrica cruzara por mi espina dorsal. Giré mi rostro y me encontré con los ojos cerúleos de la joven pianista. –No seas tan pesimista Hans, demuestra tu talento. No lo dejes encerrado- exclamó sonriéndome causando que me sudaran las manos.

Sus palabras y su sonrisa me sacaron de mi timidez y miedo a mostrarme. Tomé el arco del violín y lo froté lentamente contra las cuerdas del instrumento causando un ligero sonido que resonó en toda la habitación. Mis dedos se dejaron llevar por el diapasón y las cuerdas mientras mi brazo derecho se movía de abajo hacia arriba con movimientos ligeros que después se tornaban algo más intensos, imitando a las emociones y los altibajos que tuve en el pasado.

Los ojos de Elsa mostraron la misma admiración que tenía cuando me la encontré vagando por las calles en ese día de nieve. El día en que alguien se detuvo a escuchar con amor mi música. El día en que le importé a alguien, sin importarle que sea un total desconocido y vagabundo.

Me detuve por un momento al ver a copo de nieve correr hacia el gran piano de cola blanco luego de que su maestro le hiciera una seña para que vaya a acompañarme. Acomodó su larga trenza sobre su hombro izquierdo y colocó sus frágiles dedos sobre las teclas del instrumento no sin antes de dirigirme una mirada picara que me hizo estremecer.

Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar una dulce melodía lenta y tranquila, enseguida revisé las partituras y las coloqué sobre un pedestal de fierro que yacía a mi lado y comencé a transformar las notas musicales en la melodía acompañando el cantar del piano con la dulce voz del Stradivarius.

Ambos instrumentos calzaban a la perfección, pareciera que hubieran sido hechos el uno para otro. A pesar de ser tan diferentes, el violín pequeño, delicado y con sonido de tristeza mientras que el piano fuerte y a la vez encantador, al tocarse juntos se creaba una melodía única que muchos otros instrumentos se les hace imposible de igualar. Por mi mente pasaba una pregunta que taladraba mi cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de ser diferentes puedan tener esa bella armonía cuando están juntos?

El tiempo transcurrió lento mientras ambos nos perdíamos en la música. Conforme iba avanzando la melodía, yo ya no observaba la partitura. Era como si esa melodía ya la conocía, lo mismo con Elsa. Ella alternaba su visión entre las teclas y mi rostro. A veces cerraba sus ojos haciendo batir sus largas pestañas mientras algunos mechones de cabello rubio platino caían sobre su rostro.

La atmosfera fue tornándose relajante y acogedora. Kai nos observaba a ambos con una mirada de "se los dije" mientras rascaba su mentón. La música me traía un recuerdo melancólico pero me daba paz al liberarme de mis pensamientos. Me hacía dejar atrás los momentos tristes y me permitía enfocarme en este preciado momento. Me sentía por fin acompañado. Sentía algo que no había experimentado nunca antes. Sentía que al fin había encontrado a mi familia…

Al terminar con la composición, ambos resoplamos cansados de tocar. A mí me dolía el brazo de moverlo y de seguro que a Elsa le dolían los dedos. Pero aun así el dolor no paró nuestro amor hacia la música.

Kai aplaudió emocionado y felicitándonos a ambos. Se lo veía muy contento luego de que le hayamos deleitado con esa melodía pura. –Bravo muchachos. Sois unos genios de la música- exclamó avanzando hacia nosotros mientras juntaba sus manos y nos esbozaba una sonrisa.

Miré a Elsa de reojo y ella igual. Nuestras miradas se conectaron una vez más. Ella me dirigió una risa nerviosa y me felicitó por mi tonada. Yo hice lo mismo. Acto seguido le devolví el instrumento al hombre regordete quien lo recibió con un rostro extrañado. –Muchas gracias por permitirme tocar este maravilloso instrumento. No sabe lo agradecido que estoy con usted- exclamé.

Kai me miró y me sonrió. –Muchacho, tienes mucho talento. No permitiré que se despilfarre. Desde ahora en adelante yo me convertiré en tu maestro de música. Trabajarás la mitad del tiempo y ensayarás conmigo y con Elsa el resto. Te convertiré en un gran concertista de piano, sin importar quien seas. Serás mi aprendiz- dijo guardando el instrumento de vuelta en la caja de cristal y cerrándola con llave. –Puedes traer tu violín o puedes usar el mío-.

-Traeré el mío. No quiero causar molestias- dije.

-No lo haces Hans, pero si es tu decisión, está bien- exclamó mientras agarraba sus cosas. –Ya es tarde chicos, deberían volver a sus casas.

Miré mi viejo reloj y vi que marcaba las 10:45 pm. "¡Que! ¡¿Cómo pudo el tiempo correr tan rápido!?" pensé.

Elsa tapó el piano y arregló sus partituras. Yo me dedique a poner todo en orden tratando de arreglar el desastre que causé. En medio de la desesperación, se me caían las cosas al piso cuando trataba de volverlas a poner en su sitio. Elsa las agarró y me ayudó un poco. Acomodó los víveres de los estantes y algunos instrumentos caídos. Yo continuaba arreglando mientras la miraba de reojo. Al parecer a ella le gustaba la limpieza, ya que ponía todo en su lugar correcto y lo hacía con una sonrisa.

Mi corazón latía rápidamente, como a mil por hora, al verla sonreír. No sé porque pero me alegra de que sonría ya que con lo poco que me contó sobre su pasado, me hace suponer que ella no es una de esas personas que acostumbra a sonreír todo el tiempo. Me alegra que ella sonría, me hace sonreír a mí también.

Depuse de arreglar salimos del edificio seguidos por Kai, quien cerró con llave y se alejó de nosotros perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, no sin antes gritarnos. –Mañana los espero a los dos a las 4:00 pm. ¡Sean puntuales!-.

Elsa agachó la cabeza al sentir la ausencia de su maestro. Volvía a tomar esa actitud algo distante y esquiva de antes. Me sentía mal por ella al no ser muy abierta pero debo reconocerlo, me encantaba cuando se ponía así.

Me miró con sus zafiros penetrantes. -¿Vendrás mañana? Sabes que a Kai no le gusta esperar- preguntó con intensidad al principio que lentamente fue disminuyendo conforme iba terminando la oración.

Reí y la tomé por el mentón para dirigirle una de esas miradas que la hacían poner nerviosa. –Claro que sí, copo de nieve. Por ti iría hasta la luna- respondí con tono seductor haciéndola enrojecer como tomate.

Por mi mente se cruzó la idea de tocar sus labios de pétalo de rosa con los míos, por suerte fue uno fugaz. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacármelo de mi cabeza y concentrarme en ser seductor con ella. Sentía la necesidad de acercarme a ella, tan frágil como una hoja en otoño que podía desmoronarse con una simple brisa de la mañana, y rodearla con mis brazos para protegerla y calmar sus desenfrenadas emociones.

Suspiré al pensar que eso no ocurriría, recibiría una cachetada si lo tratara de hacer. Por ahora me mantendré al margen y le deleitaré mi talento con el violín, despertando nuestro amor por la música.

Elsa se separó de mí bruscamente y trató de ocultar su enrojecido rostro entre sus manos. Yo reí y lancé una pregunta sin propósito. –Elsa ¿Cuál es tu más grande sueño?-.

La rubia alzó la mirada asombrada ante mi inesperada pregunta. Jugueteó con su manga y dudó en decirme. Al final suspiró. –Mi más grande sueño es convertirme en una gran concertista de piano. Quiero deleitar a todos con mi música. Llenar los corazones de los que me escuchen y hacerlos sentir lo que yo siento, no por medio de palabras si no por el sonido de las teclas repercutidas del piano. No soy muy buena expresándome y creo que ya te diste cuenta- dijo desviando su mirada.

-Vaya Elsa, que hermoso sueño. ¿Sabes? Creo que si lo conseguirás. Eres fabulosa en el piano- exclamé con sinceridad haciéndola enrojecer de nuevo.

-Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También quieres ser concertista de violín?- pregunto inocente.

-Bueno, nunca había pensado tan grande como tú como convertirme en un músico profesional o algo así, yo solo quiero que escuchen mi voz por medio del violín así como tú- dije alzando los hombros.

Elsa miró al piso y luego mi rostro dirigiéndome una sonrisa pequeña. -¿Sabes? Creo que no somos tan diferentes Hans. Nos gusta la música, ambos tuvimos tristes pasados y queremos ser escuchados no por palabras si no por nuestra música- exclamó contenta.

-No lo había pensado así, tienes razón. Vaya eso no me lo esperaba-.

-Realmente yo tampoco-.

Nuestras miradas se dirigieron al suelo, a las grietas mugrientas y al ligero rastro de nieve caída a nuestros pies. Tragué en seco y busqué en mi mente las palabras ideales para poder decir en el momento y romper la tensión incomoda que nos acechara.

Justo antes de que soltara mis palabras, Elsa me estiró la mano dirigiéndome una sonrisa. –Creo que no nos hemos presentado formalmente. Soy Elsa Winters, una aspirante a concertista de piano, es un placer conocerte-.

-Mi nombre es Hans Westegaard, un vagabundo violinista que quiere ser escuchado por los demás. También es para mí un placer, señorita Winters- seguí su juego mientras tomaba su mano, la estrechaba y la subía hacia mis labios.

El rostro de Elsa se enrojeció al sentir mis labios tocar el dorso de su mano con suavidad. Y me arranchó la mano bruscamente. Yo le envié una sonrisa ladeada que encantaría a cualquier mujer, todas excepto a mi difícil copo de nieve. Elsa agarró su mano y la apretó contra su pecho mientras trataba de ocultar su vergüenza.

-Hasta mañana, mi flor de invierno- respondí haciendo un ademán como todo un "caballero" y me alejé de ella, tratando de no reírme de su reacción.

Caminé por la oscuridad dejando a mi pobre copo de nieve paralizada en la acera, confundida entre su disparate de emociones. Al llegar a mi humilde hogar y ser recibido por Midnight como de costumbre, agarré mi violín y toqué improvisadamente para continuar con la composición que había empezado cuando conocí a Elsa. La había dejado de lado, no sabía cómo continuarla hasta hoy. Al terminarla y darle de comer a Midnight, me recosté en mi cama de colchón viejo junto a mi fiel minino. Suspiré hacia el techo y recordé su bello rostro níveo. Cerré mis ojos para dedicarme a soñar. Había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida…

**Tadaaaa **

**Y... ¿Que les pareció? Les gusto? Se que fue cortito pero no sabía que más poner xD **

**Reviews en tres, dos uno...**

**Katherine: Hola chica, no sabías que leías mis dos historias. Tengo doble apoyo tuyo y estoy muy agradecida contigo loquilla. LAmento la demora pero aqui esta el siguiente cap. Asi que lloraste con el anterior? jaja (a decir verdad yo igual ;-;)**

**F: Hey chica gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando :)**

**SerenaSaori: Loquilla! Gracias por el review. Kai es un loquillo y creo que con este fic sacarás de dudas a tu mente retorcida. muajajaja. Me reí en voz alta? okno xD Por cierto te espero para la siguiente cacería que se realizará pronto. *silencio dramatico* te lo aseguro... chan chan chan xD**

**LaylaIntegra: Gracias por tu consejo, lo pondré en práctica de ahora en adelante. Por cierto ¿Te gustó la canción?**

**A Frozen Fan: Frozencita querida de mi alma, como siempre dejandome un review inspirador. No se que haría sin ti *postrandose a los pies de su sensei como un perrito* Te hice llorar? MMm debo escribir escenas así más a menudo xD no mentira. y aqui esta el momento Helsa por el que te morías loquilla espero que te guste. PS: Me dejaste en suspenso por la tardanza de tu review xD Mala D: No mentira :P Mi michita te manda saludos tambien *poniendo las patas peludas en la pantalla* xD Te mando un abrazo de Olaf.**

**Y con esto la loba se despide..**

**Hasta la proxima Helsa lovers ;)**

**Cuidense y les mando a todos abrazos de Olaf :D**


	7. Al compás de mis latidos

**Hello hello Is anyone home?**

**Jeje habrá alguna Parafreak entre los que me leen?  
>Que tal amantes del Helsa, aquí lobita de nuevo. Estaban ansiosos por el new chapter de esta musical historia? Pues aquí está.<strong>

**Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con sus geniales reviews para continuar este pequeño fic. No se que haría sin ustedes :')**

**Les aclaro que deben prestar mucha atención a los detallitos que pasan, puede que luego sorprenda con algo inesperado. **

**Capitulo #7: Al compás de mis latidos**

Al día siguiente me levanté agitada de la cama. El despertador se dignó a interrumpir mi sueño profundo mucho antes de lo programado. Gruñí al escuchar la irritante alarma del aparato infernal que vibraba y chillaba. Con un golpe lo callé para volver a enterrar entre las sábanas. Cinco minutos después volvió a sonar obligándome a salir de mi dulce cama.

Me levanté con el pie izquierdo esa mañana. Apenas puse un pie fuera de mi cama y me enredé con las sabanas cayendo de cara al piso. Me quejé de dolor mientras maldecía y me ponía de pie.

Restregué mis ojos y bostecé estirándome como un gato perezoso. Con mis parpados a la mitad de mis ojos, caminé a tomar desayuno a la cocina. Tomé el molde de pan y mantequilla, acompañado con un poco de café con leche. Los tiré con violencia sobre la mesa y miré el reloj con forma de gallo de la cocina. Eran las 7:12 am, muy temprano por mi habitual levantada matutina, tipo 9:45 o 10:00.

Gruñí mientras preparaba el pan y lo ponía en la tostadora. Agarré por el asa el vaso que contenía mi café y sin darme cuenta desparramé el líquido sobre mi piyama rayada color verde, haciendo que se tornara de color café claro. Maldecí de nuevo. − Este día no me podría ir peor −gruñí mientras dejaba la taza vacía en el lavaplatos y corría a quitarme esa piyama y el olor a café.

Entré al cuarto de baño con una muda de ropa para cambiarme. Mis pies se encontraban inestables e húmedos. Casi me resbalo por el agua. El piso estaba empapado debido a una fuga en el tubo del lavamanos. –Por qué tiene que estar pasándome esto a mí −me quejé mientras dejaba a un lado la ropa y me dirigí al clóset de elementos para la limpieza para sacar un trapeador y una cubeta.

Cuando terminé de secar la inundación de mi baño, un olor a quemado comenzó a cosquillearme la nariz. Fue entonces que lo recordé. −¡Mierda! ¡Las tostadas! −grité corriendo hacia la cocina a toda carrera. De la tostadora emanaba humo, me había olvidado de ponerle el timer para que salgan cuando estén listas. Saqué el pan negro de la tostadora y lo tiré a la basura con rapidez para no quemarme las yemas de los dedos. Grité de furia por lo sucedido. No me puede ir peor.

Error.

Golpeteos se oyeron en el techo como si tiraran garbanzos sobre las tejas. Salí inmediatamente de la casa y me dí cuenta de que estaba granizando con mucha fuerza. La gente corría por las calles con un paraguas o capucha tratando de salvarse de las agujas de hielo que caían del cielo. En mi mente imploraba que este clima cambiase para la tarde que debía caminar hacia la academia para mi ensayo de piano. Fue entonces que lo recordé. –El también estará allí −me dije a mi misma cerrando la puerta de golpe. Me apoyé contra ella y suspiré mirando al techo. No podía sacarme su rostro y su destreza con el violín de mi mente. Sus ojos esmeralda me habían cautivado desde el primer momento que lo vi. −Pobrecillo, el de seguro ha de tener frío en estas calles oscuras sin refugio o una cama cálida en donde yacer −me compadecí de él mientras miraba al piso a un punto neutro.

Al salir de mi trance, caminé hacia el cuarto de música y deslicé mis manos por las teclas pero sin producir ningún sonido del instrumento. Rocé su superficie con recelo. No deseaba tocar el piano en esos momentos, no me sentía totalmente inspirada para hacerlo. Quería matar el tiempo pero en algo distinto. Quería ver a mi fiel amiga Anna pero dudo mucho que ella desee venir caminando hasta mi casa o salir con este clima tan crudo. Pero de nada estorbaba tratar ¿no?

Agarré mi teléfono y marqué su número que ya tenía entre mis favoritos. Luego de timbrar tres veces, la voz de Anna me contestó. –Hola Elsa ¿Sucede algo? −preguntó la pelirroja algo preocupada.

−No, solo quería saber cómo estabas, chica−.

−Aburrida, no soporto estar encerrada en mi casa mientras veo caer granizo en mi ventana. ¡Quiero salir! ¡Pero no puedo! ¿Tú en dónde estás? −exclamó eufórica y feliz.

−Estoy en mi casa, me ha ido de perros hoy. Yo también estoy aburrida −contesté suspirando.

−Bueno no te culpo… ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué te parece si voy ahora a tu apartamento?! Juntas podremos pasar genial en esta granizada amiga. ¿Qué te parece? Es una idea grandiosa −exclamó Anna gritando y hablando rápido quedándose sin aliento.

−Tranquila Anna, no te ahogues −dije entre risas. –Está bien pero no será una molestia que vengas en este clima tan frío−.

−Para nada, lo hago con mucho gusto, en quince minutos estoy en tu casa−.

−Gracias por avisarme para no abrirte −me burlé de ella mientras ocultaba una sonrisa. –Me dedicaré a cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas bajo doble llave−.

−Oye, que cruel te has vuelto Elsa −exclamó entre risas. –Nos vemos allá −dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Apagué el aparatito riéndome de las locuras de mi mejor amiga. Caminé por la casa mientras la ponía un poco en orden para recibir a mi invitada. Al terminar, me recosté sobre el sofá aburrida mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mis ojos. Enseguida noté que la lamparita de mi escritorio colocado en mi estudio de música estaba prendida. De seguro me había olvidado de apagarla anoche. Caminé hasta ella y vi que encima de la madera yacía un montón de bolígrafos y papeles desparramados. Ordené un poco las cosas quedando un lápiz y una hoja de papel en mis manos. Enseguida sentí que necesitaba matar el tiempo que se tardaría Anna en llegar dibujando.

No era una artista, pero sabía defenderme en el dibujo. Sin embargo, no era algo en lo que era muy buena. Me considero algo perfeccionista así que si cometo algún error repito todo de nuevo hasta que llego a un punto a que me harto de hacerlo y lo dejo de lado. Más eso nunca ocurría cuando practicaba piano.

Pasé el lápiz sobre el papel para dibujar un pequeño paisaje de un bosque congelado. Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Comencé por dibujar la parte el primer plano que contenía unas pequeñas elevaciones de nieve y árboles. Realicé trazos suaves como dibujo base que lentamente repasaba con más intensidad para darle más realismo. Al terminar con el primer plano, comencé con los arboles colocados en el segundo, sin embargo sentía que faltaba algo. No dudé en poner un muñeco de nieve con una sonrisa alegre entre los árboles. Aún faltaba el tercer plano del dibujo. Inmediatamente mi mano comenzó a dibujar palitos y detalles que pronto se fueron convirtiendo en una banca de parque. Inmediatamente dibujé a una pareja. El chico posaba su brazo alrededor de la chica mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro. Como toque final dibujé estrellas esparcidas en el cielo, acompañadas de ligeros copos de nieve a su alrededor.

Al dar terminado con mi dibujo aleatorio, me quedé impactada ante su belleza, nunca antes me había salido tan bien un dibujo como este. Sin embargo, causaba cierto recelo en mí. Cogí y lo arrugué formando una bola de papel que lancé al piso. No me gustaba. El amor no es lo mío.

Cerré mis ojos mientras frotaba mis sienes tratando de concentrarme un poco. Mi mente seguía abarrotada por los bellos ojos esmeralda de ese joven violinista. −¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué solo pienso en él?! −grité mientras azotaba mis manos contra la madera del escritorio. Enseguida la inspiración golpeó mi cabeza. Tomé otra hoja en blanco y comencé a escribir un pequeño poema desahogando ese sentimiento que quemaba mi corazón entero:

Descubrí que tal vez me equivoque  
>Que me caí y no puedo hacerlo sola<p>

Quédate con migo, es lo que necesito, por favor

Toquemos una canción y nosotros la tocaremos para ti  
>Nosotros podemos tocar solos, pero ¿Que sería sin ti?<p>

No soy nada ahora y ha sido muy largo  
>Ya he oído el sonido, el sonido de mi única esperanza<p>

Esta vez estaré escuchando

Este corazón, late, late solo por ti  
>Este corazón, late, late solo por ti<p>

Este corazón, late, late solo por ti  
>Mi corazón es tuyo<p>

Este extraño poema fue aún más raro que el dibujo que hice anteriormente. Al terminar releí la letra y me extrañé totalmente, no entendía lo que mi mente me trataba de decir con esto. A veces solía escribir o tocar algo sin sentido, solo con el ámbito de entretenerme o quemar tiempo. Sin embargo, esto tenía otro significado que muy pronto averiguaría…

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Guardé la hoja entre mi carpeta de partituras y corrí a abrir la puerta. Mi amiga pelirroja entró rápido como un gato en la lluvia mientras temblaba de frío. –Ay Elsa ¿Por qué demorabas? Me congelaba allá afuera −reclamó.

−Te dije que mantendría las puertas cerradas −reí recibiendo un golpe en mi brazo derecho por parte de ella. Al parecer no le hacía mucha gracia mi bromita blanca.

−Tonta. Debería enseñarte a ser una mejor anfitriona, así no dejarás afuera a tus invitados−.

−Ay está bien. No te molestes amargada −me quejé girando mis ojos.

−Mira quien lo dice −gruñó la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

−Ok ok, ya entendí. No te enojes flamita−.

−¡Te he dicho millones de veces que odio que me llames así Elsa! −gritó Anna con los ojos encendidos en furia, mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me zarandeaba de un lado a otro expresando su enojo.

−Ya Anna. Está bien no te enojes. Solo que a veces me gusta cómo suena −respondí soltándome de su agarre y dando una sonrisa por lo bajo. Anna me dio una mirada asesina y refunfuñó. –Oye por cierto, ¿qué tal te va con Kristoff? −pregunté haciéndole erizar los pelos de la nuca.

Anna me miró y cambió de su color natural a uno tan rojo como su cabello. No sé qué la hizo enrojecer más, la pregunta o mi mirada picara sumada con esa sonrisa pervertida que ella tanto odiaba. Igual para mí es fácil identificar cuando mi mejor amiga miente.

La pobre comenzó a sudar como langosta en olla. Era muy obvio. Esta ya había tenido algo con Kristoff solo que no quería decírmelo. –Ok, ¿no me digas que te acostaste con él? −pregunté con un gajo de enojo.

−¡No como crees! −gritó sobresaltada. Para ocultar su nerviosismo jugueteó con su trenza, enredándola entre sus dedos. –Emm, No hemos tenido nada en serio, solo algunos besos algo fuertes, eso es todo. ¡No nos hemos salidos de nuestros carriles Elsa! Sabes que yo quiero tener una relación seria cuando acabe la universidad. ¡No pienses mal de mí! Ahora podemos cambiar de tema −respondió molesta.

−Tranquila tigre, no quería molestarte. Solo me interesaba que mi mejor amiga se conservara virgen, ¿no? −exclamé mientras enarcaba una ceja haciéndola tornar como tomate. –Jajaja, tranquila. No era para que te exaltes. Ok dejémonos de cosas−.

−Ay Elsa, las salidas con Hans te están afectando −contraatacó Anna con su sonrisa pícara y su mirada fija. –Sabía que algo tenían entre manos, par de pícaros-.

Sentí mi temperatura elevarse a los 100 grados Fahrenheit, solo escuchar su nombre me hacía enrojecer. -¡¿D-de que hablas?! M-mi actitud no tiene n-nada que ver con él- tartamudeé.

−Elsa, te conozco desde la secundaria. Sé que siempre que estás nerviosa tartamudeas. Así que ¿estas nerviosa por Hans? −atacó Anna con su sonrisa manipuladora.

−N-no, para nada. N-nunca lo estaría −volteé mi mirada y me crucé de brazos haciéndome la desentendida.

Anna comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación, fastidiándome. − ¡Lo sabía! ¡Elsa está enamorada! ¡Elsa está enamorada! −repitió como loro mientras me sacaba la lengua, burlándose de mí.

Mi rostro no podía estar más rojo. Parecía un tomate maduro. Detesto cuando Anna da en el blanco y comienza a fastidiarme por todo el día. –Cállate, fla… −fui interrumpida por la mano de Anna mientras me daba una mirada cortante.

− ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! −gruñó.

Aparté su mano de mi boca. −Entonces tú ya no me molestes −repliqué.

Ella retrocedió dos pasos de mí y me miró derrotada. –Ok ya no fastidio. Oye ¿Tienes algo de comer? Muero de hambre−.

Fuimos a la cocina y le ofrecí algo de chocolate caliente con pequeños malvaviscos, ideales para una tarde fría. –Elsa, ¿No tienes que irte a tus clases de piano? −exclamó Anna mirando el reloj de gallo con una mirada de preocupación.

Al escuchar las palabras y ver el reloj, casi escupo el chocolate al piso. ¡Eran las 3:27 pm! –Ay ¡¿por qué a mí?! −grité confundiendo más a Anna, saliendo despavorida de la habitación hacia el baño. Tomé algunas prendas para salir y me cambié lo más rápido que pude para salir disparada al cuarto de música. Agarré mi carpeta de partituras con rapidez, haciendo que algunas hojas volaran por la habitación. Anna me ayudó a recogerlas, sin embargo tomó una en especial entre sus manos. Yo ni tuve tiempo para ver qué era lo que revisaba, solo salí disparada del apartamento con Anna por detrás.

−Espérame Elsa. Yo te acompaño hasta allá −gritó jadeando mientras se ponía a mi lado.

Vi cómo se metía algo al bolsillo pero no le di mera importancia.

Corrimos como unas desquiciadas por la avenida principal frente a la mirada extrañada de los transeúntes. Todos no miraban como si dijeran "Y a estas chicas que les pasa".

Después de correr y correr llegamos al edificio y subimos las escaleras tan rápido como pudimos. Al llegar al piso de arriba, jadeamos como perros luego de correr una maratón de 25 kilómetros.

Una voz nos sacó de mis pensamientos. –Me alegra que hayas llegado Elsa. Y justo a tiempo para la clase junto a nuestro nuevo estudiante –exclamó Kai.

En el cuarto de música, junto al blanco piano estaba ese pelirrojo con su amado violín. Me miraba con sus orbes de esmeralda y esa sonrisa cálida y ladeada que hacía sobresaltar mi corazón. Encima tenía clavada la mirada de mi pelirroja amiga que me codeaba de manera seguida haciendo que el joven soltara una leve risita. Al parecer le gusta cuando me enrojezco. ¿Por qué lo hago cuando lo veo? ¿Será que siento algo más por este pobre violinista?...

**Les gusto? se que no puse un momentito Helsa por aquí, quería dejarlos en suspenso xD**

**Alguien descubrió la pista oculta... no? Quien la descubre se ganará un abrazo enorme de Olaf y una dedicación especial de un OS de otro mi fic Bajo la aurora boreal. Se que no es mucho pero me gustaría saber quien descubre el as bajo la manga**

**¿Que creen que pasará en el proximo cap?**

**¿Que les parece la Cover Image (Portadita) xD?**

**Por cierto debo cambiar este fic de Drama a Tragedy por meras razones que sucederán en el futuro (por fas no me maten)**

**Ahora Reviews *w*:  
>SerenaSaori: Lo se es un loquillo para el amor xD. Será en el futuro querida pero pasará. Oh si te espero en el claro de luna y lleva todas tus armas *sonríe mostrando sus colmillos y garras* yo si estoy lista Grawwrf Protegeré a Midnight con toda mi existencia lobuna encima auuuu.<br>**

**A Frozen Fan: Ay chica no importa sabía que llegarías. (Nunca falla) Gracias por cumplir mi favorcito (ya sabes xD) Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción del fondito, a mi igual. Supe que era la indicada luego de escucharla tres mil veces seguidas (y aun así no me canso)Cuidate mi loquilla favorita**

**Katherine: Gracias por tus halagos loquilla, me haces sonrojar *poniendose las manos en las mejillas* Espero que este cap te guste**

**F: Gracias chica por tu apoyo en mis tres historias. Eres lo máximo :D**

**Pues lamentablemente eso es todo por esta vez. Cuidense chicos.**

** Loba debe irse, pero no estén tristes... VOLVERÉ...**

**Una cortina de humo la envuelve y desaparece en medio de un largo y aterrador aullido...**


	8. Entre las misteriosas notas

***asomando la cabeza timidamente* Hola de nuevo... lamento la demora chicos... no quiero que me maten... tenía que es-estudiar. No podía escribir y creo que con esta historia me he atrasado un poquis. Lo siento mucho y espero que no me odien por eso xD**

**Igual agradezco que hayan sido pacientes, si lo sé está historia va yendo muy lento pero tengo planificado más de 20 capitulos para ella. Quiero mantenerles en suspenso por más tiempo y deleitarles con esta musical experiencia. **

**Gracias a todos los que me comentaron y sin más demora el cap N# 8 de SdI!**

**Capitulo #8: Entre las misteriosas notas**

La hora de práctica de piano había llegado luego de desesperadas horas de espera. No podía creerlo, por fin alguien me iba a enseñar cómo se debe a tocar el violín. No es como si yo no supiera, pero creo que me falta para poder ser un grandioso músico. Honestamente, creo que lo que más me apasionaba era que por fin alguien se había compadecido de mí y me brindó de su amabilidad. Es un sentimiento que para mí es imposible de describir.

Por otra parte, será grandioso recibir clases con Elsa. Esa joven es la que tiene loco mi cerebro y agitado mi corazón. No puedo evitarlo, ella era tan hermosa y gentil. Aunque a veces se portaba como una princesa, seguía siendo preciosa. Era _mi_ princesa de nieve. Quiero volverla a escuchar tocar. Que con sus suaves y delicados dedos me deleite con una melodía que embriague de amor mi alma. Solo la he escuchado tocar dos veces y siento que su música es la que me tiene cuerdo hasta ahora. Solo quiero sentarme a su lado en frente del gran piano de cola y escuchar cada nota del instrumento acompañado de su brillante sonrisa.

Tomé mis cosas y me vestí rápidamente para salir disparado a la academia de música. Al llegar ahí, subí las escaleras rápidamente y me sorprendí al solo encontrar a Kai arreglando unos instrumentos. Ni rastro de Elsa.

-Buenos días, joven Hans. Ha llegado temprano. Me alegro mucho. –exclamó el música estrechando su mano contra la mía. -¿Comenzamos con la clase?

-Creí que Elsa ya había llegado. Ella siempre ha sido puntual –dije extrañado.

-De seguro ya mismo llega. Siempre lo hace, es imposible que ella falte a sus clases de piano. Las adora. Ahora no se preocupe. Comencemos –dicho esto sacó su violín y me mostró unas bases y consejos para tocarlo.

Mi mente estaba en todas partes excepto en las enseñanzas de Kai. Me atormentaba la idea de que algo le hubiera sucedido a Elsa. "Un momento ¡¿Qué?! Deja de ser tan negativo Hans, ella está bien. De seguro se demora por alguna razón. No te desesperes. Ahora atiende a la clase" me repetía a mí mismo. No funcionó mucho. A los cinco minutos, el sudor volvió a recorrer mi frente. Estaba nervioso y preocupado por ella.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos se oyeron unos pasos que ascendían por las escaleras. No era solo una persona sino que estaba acompañada. Enseguida vi la cabellera rubia de Elsa seguida por una pelirroja de su mejor amiga Anna. Un par de ojos aguamarina y otros de zafiro se posaron en mi presencia sorprendiéndome. Instintivamente sonreí incomodando a Elsa y sacándole una sonrisa pícara a Anna. Adoro cuando Elsa se pone colorada, se pone tan tierna. Y cuando balbucea hace que mi corazón de vueltas y me dé ganas de tomarla entre mis brazos y apretarle sus pálidos cachetes. Pero… que estoy pensando. Baja de la luna Hans. No te comportes como un idiota ahora.

Elsa bajó la cabeza avergonzada al sentir mi mirada clavada en ella mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Anna rió y me guiñó el ojo haciéndome sonrojar. Sabía que ella sospechaba de mi actitud, desde que la conocí ella me daba la espina de ser una persona pícara y escandalosa. Además no podía ocultarlo, sentía algo por la bella pianista rubia a su lado.

-¡Elsa! Al fin llegaste, nos tenías a Hans y a mí preocupados. ¿Dónde te habías metido chiquilla? –exclamó Kai abrazando a Elsa fuertemente. Seguido, miró a Anna de pies a cabeza y le estrechó la mano. –Parece que has traído a una simpática acompañante. ¿Cuál es tu nombre querida?

-Mucho gusto señor. Soy Anna, la amiga de Elsa.

El hombre se rascó el mentón como si recordara algo. –Anna, Anna. ¡Ah! ¡Esa Anna! ¡Elsa me ha hablado mucho de ti! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte querida! –exclamó Kai emocionado. –Me alegra que más personas se interesen por la música.

-Kai lamento llegar tarde. Empecé el día con el pie izquierdo y luego invité a Anna a mi casa, nos quedamos conversando, perdí la noción del tiempo y… y –exclamó Elsa casi sin aliento.

Kai colocó su mano sobre su delicado hombro dándole una sonrisa sincera para tranquilizarla. –Está bien Elsa, no me molestaré. No debes estresarte por esto. Vamos a practicar. Eso te relajará –luego miró a Anna. –Por supuesto que Anna puede venir, me encanta cuando los jóvenes se entusiasman por la música –exclamó haciéndole un ademán a la pelirroja para que se acercara.

La pianista se sentó sobre la banqueta y miró a Anna con algo de recelo. Se notaba nerviosa. Su maestro le sobó el hombro para que se relaje y ella suspiró. Kai me dirigió una mirada para que comenzara a tocar mi frágil violín unas partituras que me dio al inicio de su clase. Era la sinfonía #9 de Ludwig Van Beethoven para piano y violín, mejor conocida como Kreutzer. Sin pensarlo, moví el arco con un movimiento algo brusco que fue tornándose suave y delicado. Esto permitió al piano entrar a la melodía, con sus suaves notas se intercalaba perfectamente con el llanto de mi violín. El piano y el violín se turnaban para lucirse. Elsa me observaba con cierta picardía como si estuviera compitiendo conmigo para ganarse la batuta en la sinfonía. A pesar de su gran destreza musical, yo no podía quedarme atrás. Elsa movía con agilidad sus dedos sobre el conjunto de teclas blancas y negras mientras sonreía haciendo que yo tocara con más entusiasmo y dedicación. La sinfonía se tornó una competencia de quien era el mejor instrumento. En ocasiones lo era el piano con su fuerte impacto de teclas pero a veces yo lograba el liderazgo con mis vibratos. Kai sonreía complacido de nuestro talento mientras que Anna permanecía al lado del piano boquiabierta.

La melodía se fue tornando un campo de batalla de notas. Era como si Elsa tomara las notas y me las lanzaba como bombas. Yo me defendía con mi ráfaga de rasgueos y llantos que se tornaban más veloces y fuertes.

Pasando el tiempo, cambió a un ambiente más calmado pero fue cuestión de minutos para que Elsa me volviese a bombardear con sus fortísimos y pianos*. Copo de nieve me observaba con recelo mientras tocaba. Sus notas se fueron tornando más suaves y lentas, como si indicara que su picardía había acabado. Error. Enseguida sorprendió con un forte alertándome a continuar con la incesante competencia entre un violín y un piano.

La melodía se agravó y se calmó otra vez. Sin duda era como una tormenta de nieve. Tenía momentos de calma pero nunca faltaban los de tempestad. No sé porque pero la melodía me recordaba la personalidad de la joven pianista. Ella es tan tímida y fría al principio, pero nunca sabes cuándo puede sorprenderte y atacarte por la espalda. Tiene ligeros cambios de personalidad a veces.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que todo se volviera tenso y fuerte de nuevo. Era la parte con más intensidad de la melodía. Era un final único y especial. Al terminar Elsa y yo nos miramos fijamente con una sonrisa jadeante en nuestros rostros. Me dolían los dedos y el brazo. Me senté a su lado a descansar un poco. La rubia se tronó los dedos calmando el dolor de sus falanges y suspiró aliviada.

Anna y Kai se quedaron mudos. Ambos no podían creer la magnitud de nuestro talento y amor por la música. Al fin Kai se levantó de su asiento y aplaudió repetidas veces. –No puedo creerlo. Ustedes son unos prodigios. Tocaron una melodía catalogada como una de las más complejas de Beethoven sin cometer ningún error. Esto se merece las más infinitas felicitaciones –exclamó contento.

La pelirroja abrazó por detrás a Elsa mientras la felicitaba entusiasmada. –¡Elsa eso fue espectacular! ¡Ustedes dos son tal par cual! –gritó Anna sonriendo de manera pervertida. –¿Qué ironía no creen, par de tortolitos?

Esto causó que ambos quedáramos rojos como tomates. Observé a Elsa que tenía su cabeza gacha. Yo también hice lo mismo para ocultar mi vergüenza. Entonces observé su suave mano que agarraba firmemente su falda de vuelos color negra con detalles en violeta. Tenía ganas de entrelazar sus dedos entre los míos.

Una gota de sudor cayó desde mi frente cuando aproximé mi mano a la suya, en un intento por tomarla. Cuando estaba a unos escasos centímetros, la timidez me invadió haciéndome volver a esconder mi mano entre mi bolsillo y ponerme de pie.

El timbre de un teléfono alertó a Elsa. Era el de Anna. La pelirroja se disculpó y contestó la llamada saliendo de la habitación dejándome solo con Elsa ya que Kai había salido de la sala momentos antes por que debía ir al baño. Miré a Elsa por el rabillo del ojo mientras trataba de ocultar mi vergüenza. –Eso fue hermoso Elsa.

-Yo no lo creo. Lo único que hicimos fue una competencia para saber quién toca mejor nuestro instrumento –exclamó esbozando una sonrisa.

En efecto ella tenía razón. Aunque hermoso parezca, para nosotros solo había sido una muestra de nuestra destreza. Actuando casi por instinto, una melodía había salido desde lo más profundo de nuestros corazones musicales. Me agradaba que Elsa sea así, que le guste tocar sin fines de lucro, solo para pasar el rato y divertirse. Aunque al parecer a ella le costaba mostrarle a los demás lo que en verdad sentía. Yo no lo creía. Ella para mí es una persona muy fuerte capaz de correr libre por su cuenta sin que nadie le diga que hacer o decir. Era un ejemplo a seguir para mí.

-Te descontrolaste un poco con los fortes –mofé mientras empujaba sutilmente el hombro de Elsa.

Ella me devolvió una mirada baja y juguetona. –Tú ni hables. También te emocionaste en el final.

-Sabes que adoro la música. Al igual que tú, la considero mi salvación y la única manera de desconectarme del mundo real.

Elsa formó una curva con sus labios. Sin embargo esta se tornó en una línea horizontal y tristeza se vió reflejada en sus ojos azules. Le habían afectado mis palabras en alguna razón.

Cuando estaba a punto de disculparme de una manera cortés, apareció Anna por la puerta con una sonrisa radiante y se veía que estaba emocionada. Elsa y yo intercambiamos miradas de confusión. –Chicos, no saben lo que me acaba de decir Kristoff. Él y su banda van a hacer una fogata esta noche y nosotros tres estamos invitados –exclamó la pelirroja dando saltitos a nuestro alrededor de manera infantil.

El rostro de Elsa cambió de sorprendido a uno triste. –No creo poder ir, sabes que no me gusta ese tipo de cosas.

Anna palmoteó a la rubia en el hombro haciéndola quejar. Yo observaba con asombro la relación entre esas dos amigas. –¡Elsa! ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! –gritó Anna arrastrando a la joven.

-Pero aún no acaba nuestra clase –reclamó Elsa zafándose de su agarre.

Kai apareció en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió. Él había escuchado toda nuestra conversación. –Váyanse y diviértanse. Los veo en la próxima clase. –exclamó tomando su sombrero y saliendo la habitación dejándonos a todos boquiabiertos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba –exclamé mientras rascaba una de mis pelirrojas patillas.

-¿Ya lo oíste? Les dio la noche libre. Vamos, quiero estar con la banda. De seguro comeremos malvaviscos y contaremos historias de terror –dijo Anna moviendo sus dedos como garras en el rostro de Elsa.

-Adelántense ustedes. Yo dejaré todo bien cerrado. Vayan a ponerse guapas –exclamé mirando coquetamente a Elsa quien enrojeció y ocultó la mirada. Anna rió y arrastró a la rubia escaleras abajo.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me indicó que me encontraba totalmente solo. Suspiré y sonreí para mí mismo. Arregle algunas cosas que estaban fuera del lugar, posicionando todo en su puesto correcto.

Mi viejo teléfono comenzó a sonar. Revisó mi pantalla cuarteada y veo que no era nadie más ni menos que mi amigo rockero Kristoff. Puse los ojos en blanco y conteste desganado para saber lo que quería.

-Hans, amigo ¿Qué tal te va? –exclamó el rubio del otro lado.

-Kristoff, no puedes ser más inoportuno para llamarme –reclamé.

-Tranquilízate. No llamaba para molestarte. Anna de seguro te lo ha de haber dicho. Te esperamos en el terreno baldío en la parte de atrás del edificio embrujado, ya sabes el lugar al que le temíamos antes –exclamó Kristoff en son de burla. –Además un pajarito me dijo que sientes algo por la dulce Elsa. Ay mi amigo, eres todo un loquillo. Sin embargo creo que esta noche te daré un empujoncito en este sentido.

La sangre subió rápidamente a mis mejillas y el sudor recorrió mi frente. –Kristoff, no…

-Nos vemos allá, violinista enamorado –exclamó cortando la llamada dejándome a media expresión.

Maldije por lo bajo. –Ese tonto me las pagará, no dudaré en romperle la nariz si lo vuelvo a ver –exclamé apretando mi teléfono y tomando mí pequeño instrumento café.

Sin querer golpeé el escritorio de Kai y de este cayó una partitura algo arrugada. Tenía una perfecta caligrafía manuscrita. Las notas estaban ligeramente plasmadas en el pentagrama y se veían algo borrosas pero entendibles. La melodía no tenía título, al parecer era una composición autónoma de la bella pianista rubia.

La tomé entre mis manos y la examine detenidamente. Sin pensarlo, saqué mi violín de su estuche y lo coloque sobre mi hombro. Quería sentir ese bello sentimiento que su composición transmitiera. Suspiré y toque las notas agudas de su inicio. Una sensación de placer despertó en mí. Había algo en ella que me identificaba.

El sonido del suave frote de las cuerdas sonaba en eco por la oscuridad de la habitación. Su melodía era alegre y transmitía un deseo de libertad. Era una pieza majestuosa. Una obra maestra.

Me detuve de mi sueño hecho música cuando una nota solitaria me detuvo. La composición estaba incompleta y justamente en parte con más sentimiento. Esto dejó un vacío en mi corazón. No podía terminarse así, necesitaba completarla.

-Elsa, tu nunca dejarás de sorprenderme –exclamé mirando la partitura con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Un sentimiento de angustia me corroyó al ver el blanco piano de cola reposar imponente sobre las baldosas color crema claro de la habitación. Sonreí y apagué la luz del estudio de música, dejando reinar a la oscuridad de nuevo.

Doblé el pedazo de papel por la mitad y lo metí en el bolsillo del estuche de mi violín. Me lo puse al hombro y bajé por las escaleras, sin dejar de pensar en esa bella sinfonía.

El viento hacia ondear mi cabello pelirrojo como culebrillas. Afirmé mi bufanda alrededor de mi cuello y caminé por las calles desoladas hacia el punto de encuentro donde se realizaría la reunión.

-Mami mira, ese hombre tiene un violín. Dile que toque por favor –exclamó un niño pequeño jalándole la manga del suéter a su madre quien me miraba con desconfianza.

-No mi amor. Ese hombre no es de fiar. Vamos mejor por acá y te compro un helado –dijo la madre tomando con firmeza la muñeca de su hijo, arrastrándolo lo más lejos de mí.

La sonrisa que tenía al ver al pequeño se desvaneció al verlos alejarse doblando la esquina y perdiéndose entre los edificios. Eso me taladró el alma. Mi apariencia no le agrada a la gente a mí alrededor. Las personas me miran como a alguien indeseable. Bueno la gran mayoría. Anna, Kristoff, Kai y en especial Elsa nunca me menospreciaron por mi apariencia o mi status económico. Todo lo contrario, me apoyan y siempre están a mi lado. Me alegro que en este mundo lleno de crueldad y malicia, por lo menos siempre haya alguien que te comprende y te apoyará en los momentos felices e inclusive en los más tristes.

Baje mi mirada y me perdí en mis pasos lentos y suaves. Sonreí por lo bajo. –Cómo puedo despreciar mi vida, no necesito nada más. Con lo que tengo me basta. Tengo un hogar, cumplo con mi pasión, tengo grandes amigos e incluso me siento enamorado –esa palabrita de nueve letras retumbo en la corteza de mi cerebro confundiéndome.

-¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? ¿De quién? ¿De Elsa? No, no puede ser –pensé agitando mi cabeza mientras reía.

El frio me envolvía entre sus brazos haciéndome tiritar. Para mi suerte llegué a mi humilde morada. Midnight me recibió con un suave frote de su negro pelaje en mis piernas mientras ronroneaba. -¿Algo hiciste, gato travieso? Ya sé que cuando vienes a recibirme de esta manera cariñosa es porque hiciste algo malo –exclamé tomando al minino y depositándolo sobre mi cama. Me miró con sus ojos amarillentos y sobé su cabecita contra mi mano enguantada.

Miré el reloj. Marcaba las 6:56. Tenía un poco de tiempo para sentarme a tocar mí preciado violín y descubrir la misteriosa melodía de Elsa.

Me senté en mi silla vieja y toqué una y otra vez mi violín frente a mi fiel gato negro. Midnight me observaba fijamente e inclinaba su cabeza para lamerse las patas y pasárselas por su cara. Se lo veía tan adorable. Una vez terminada la melodía, saltó a mi regazo y me lamió la mano como si dicara que le había gustado la composición.

-¿Sabes algo Midnight? La pianista que conocí días atrás en el parque se ha vuelto un misterio –exclamé acariciando su lomo arqueado. Me maulló en respuesta. –Si la misma de la que te hablé hace unos días. Su nombre es Elsa y es magnífica en el piano. No puedo evitar sonreír al escucharla tocar y hoy sentí que hacíamos un gran conjunto tocando el piano y el violín juntos. Fue tan espectacular que incluso Anna y Kai nos aplaudieron y felicitaron –exclamé quitándome al animal de encima. –Ahora debo irme, me invitaron a una fogata los de la banda. Ellas también irán. No te escapes chiquillo y no traigas ratones a la casa.

Midnight se quejó en respuesta y salió por la ventana hacia el techo. Agité mi cabeza en desaprobación y me coloqué otra muda de ropa. Me peiné mi cabello de fuego y arreglé mis patillas. Me miré al espejo por última vez y me despedí de un grito de mi gato.

Salí de mi covacha y caminé enrumbándome hacia mi destino abandonado. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de que esta iba a ser una noche inolvidable….

***forte es una terminación para un sonido fuerte y seco en el piano mientras que piano es lo contrario es suave y lento, a veces es casi inaudible. **

**Loba vuelve a cortar la historia en la parte más impactante dejando a todas las fanticas del Helsa con pica xD ¡es que es divertido hacerlo! ¿Les gustó chicos? Una batalla entre la pianista y el violinista, no podía ser más perfecto y ahora estarán en una fogatita abrazaditos y... (oh mierda dije mucho xD) ¡Quien dice! LOL (Solo ignorenme vi mucho anime hace días atrás y estado algo trastornada desde entonces -_- necesito ayuda profesional)  
><strong>

**Veo que a muchos les ha gustado la nueva foto de portada. Bueno la saque de internet, y ¡bam! la encontré. Me dije a mi misma -Um esta imagen esta perfecta *0* y aqui estamos. Fue una coincidencia muy buena. Tuve que meterme en los recovecos de internet para encontrarla xD Me alegra que les guste. **

**Les recomiendo escuchar la pieza de Beethoven. Para mí es una obra maestra y le daría más vida, permitiendoles graficar todo xD **

**Ahora a responder reviews: **

**rosalinda1601: Hey loquilla en primer lugar te agradezco por aceptarme como amiga. La "timida" chica al parecer ha desaparecido. Ahora dejas reviews como profesional xD Nopi chica la granizada fue una completa coincidencia jeje. **

**F: Bueno lo de la pista se mantendrá en secreto por ahora xD Me alegra que te gusten mis historias chica. Eres una de mis más fieles seguidoras y te admiro solo por eso :D  
><strong>

**A Frozen Fan: ¿Te digo algo? El fatídico día de Elsa fue inspirado en la mañana que escribí el anterior cap. ¡Me fue de perros ese día! Así que estaba tan enojada por eso que decidí descargar mi ira como la de Elsa xD Espero que te guste este cap chica. (Tambien espero MAO *0*)**

**LaylaIntegra: Jajaja siempre me pasa eso. Me alegra que te haya gustado la canción anterior y espero que te guste la de este cap.**

**Katherine: Vaya chica que ves hartas novelas xD Jejee Aquí esta tu ligero pedido Helsa y espero que te guste :D  
>SerenaSaori: Serena-sama me alegra que hayas llegado. Anna luce tan diferente en mis dos long-fics. En IaB es una psicopata asesina y en SdI es tan infantil y traviesa. Me vuelvo loca xD Ahora es el turno de Hans al descubrir los sentimientos hacia Elsa. -Te espero, cazaremos a los indeseables -exclama la loba mientras aulla directamente a la luna xD<br>**

**Gracias chicas por dejar plasmados sus reviews en esta pequeña historia. Lo triste es que nadie logró atinarle a la verdadera pista pero en los proximos caps se aclarará las dudas que muchas ustedes mismos se plantearon. Si yo se las respondo, teriminaría siendo una alfombra de lobo xD asi que mejor las respuestas me las reservo. **

**Creo que este cap les planteará más dudas acerca de lo anterior. Dudas del lado de Elsa y del lado de Hans (adoro el suspenso) *w***

**Les invito a pasarse por mi otro fic "Ice and Blood" y mi serie de one-shots y song-fics "Bajo la aurora boreal" Agradeco sus apoyos y me alegraría si dejaran plasmadas sus más sinceras opiniones en ellas ;)**

**Sin más que decir, loba debe retirarse. *una música rock suena por detrás* Oh sí! ¡QUE VIVA LA MÚSICA!**

**Cuidense mucho y no cometan asesinatos por la noche (no sigan mis pasos atte: la reina del gore xD) **

**Hasta la proxima, mis lobeznos :D**


	9. Amigos, música y malvaviscos

**¡Moment Helsa on! *comienza la gente a gritar entusiasmada* Hey hey hey mi queridos Helsa lovers, ¿Se quedaron con la duda en el anterior chapter? La duda los corroe ¿No? Han de querer matarme por haberme demorado en actualizar ¿o habrá alguien por ahí que me quiera ver viva? jejej saben que si alguien me mata dejaré de escribir este fic *canto de victoria* ¿No querrán que eso pase no?**

**Este mesajito va para SerenaSaori que desde hace días quiere convertirme en alfombra de piel de lobo por no actualizar y dejarla con la duda xD Se que me quieres loquilla :3**

**Bien lamento eso, aquí esta el noveno capitulo. Espero que les guste. **

**La canción nombrada en este cap es "Mi primer millón" del grupo "Bacilos" y como el disclaimer me obliga a decirlo, tampoco me pertenece.**

**Capitulo #9: Amigos, música y malvaviscos**

Luego de que Anna me arrastrara tres kilómetros hacia mi apartamento entre mis quejidos, me ayudó a escoger una ropa ideal para ese pequeño encuentro entre amigos. Aún no comprendía como es que ellos habían decidido invitarme a mí también. No los conozco muy bien a ellos y tampoco ellos a mí. Me daba algo de timidez ir a pasar algo de tiempo pero ya no podía negarle nada a mi amiga excéntrica. Ella se veía muy ilusionada.

Como Anna no tenía tiempo para regresar a su casa, le permití que usara algo de mi ropa para la ocasión. Luego de pasar encerradas en mi cuarto probándonos distintas mudas de ropa, logramos escoger una vestimenta adecuada. Anna lucía un conjunto verde con blanco y se colocó un gorrito crema, acomodándose sus trenzas gemelas, que se confundían con su bufanda del mismo color.

Me metí al baño por enésima vez con una sugerencia de ropa que Anna me dio y me cambié refunfuñando. Anna me reclamó desde el otro lado de la habitación para que no sea tan amargada. Abrí la puerta del baño y Anna abrió la boca en asombro al verme. Lucía un blusa color blanca con detalles en plateado y sobre este una chaqueta de lana azul. Mi pantalón negro tubo resaltaba toda la forma de mis largas y esbeltas piernas y como toque final, un gorrito gris de lana caído hacia atrás acompañado de la trenza sobre mi hombro.

-¡Elsa! ¡Estás preciosa! –exclamó Anna acomodándome los cabellos que sobresalían en el gorro. –Eso sí, quita esa cara amargado y quiero que sonrías.

Puse los ojos en blanco y le di a mi amiga la mejor sonrisa que pude dar. Ella bufó y rió levemente. –No tanto. Sé más natural. Con esa sonrisa pareces que estuvieras haciendo una propaganda para una crema dental blanqueadora.

Ambas reímos ante su comentario. –Vámonos rápido de seguro que ellos ya nos están esperando.

Caminamos por las veredas y calzadas por un buen rato acompañadas de los ligeros copos de nieve que adornaban el frío panorama de la ciudad. No había nadie en las calles por el condenado frío que hacía. Metí mis manos en mis bolsillos para calentarlas un poco ya que ya no sentía mis dedos moverse. Anna se sobresaltó al ver al bus que nos llevaría a la parte pobre de la ciudad, arrancando de la estación, casi vacío. Corrimos lo más rápido que nuestras piernas lo permitieran para lograr abordar por la puerta trasera que estaban a punto de cerrarse, aún con el bus en movimiento. Subí yo primero y ayudé a la pelirroja a abordar. Para su mala suerte, las puertas se cerraron un segundo después de que ella pusiera los pies sobre el piso del bus, dejando atrapada su bufanda crema entre las puertas. No pude evitar reírme ante los movimientos desesperados de mi amiga por zafarse de ella. Enfadada, se sacó la prenda y se sentó en uno de los asientos para que cuando parara en la siguiente estación y abrieran las puertas, ella pudiera sacarla.

Me senté contra la ventana y observé como lentamente el panorama lujoso y limpio iba cambiando por uno más sucio y destartalado. Observé a la humilde gente caminando por las calles con fundas rayadas cargadas de comida o quien sabe qué. Vi a muchos delincuentes en las esquinas, acechando como fieras para quien podría ser su próxima víctima. Sin embargo entre toda esa miseria, se podía apreciar los niños jugando felices con cajas y juguetes viejos entre ellos, acompañados de sus respectivas madres.

Llegamos a la siguiente parada y las puertas se abrieron. Anna corrió rápido a agarrar su prenda atrapada y se la colocó de nuevo en el cuello. Bajamos del autobús luego de dejar la propina y caminamos entre la gente desconocida. No me sentía muy cómoda en ese lugar extraño para mí ya que la gran mayoría me miraban de una manera asombrada.

Anna me condujo hasta un callejón oscuro que conducía al edificio abandonado donde era ese club de música rock. Caminamos por unos matorrales, observando a lo lejos una luz amarilla. El calor se sentía acogedor mientras los copos de nieve dejaron de caer.

La fogata ardía en una gran pila de leña recién cortada mientras todos los integrantes de la banda sostenían un palo de madera y colocaban la punta de este entre las llamas. Todos se alegraron al vernos felices. Me sentí algo incomoda entre ellos pero aún más cuando sentí una mirada penetrante clavada en mí. Y sí, no me equivocaba. Era la de ese molesto violinista.

Kristoff nos invitó a sentarnos en los troncos que yacían alrededor del fuego y nos dieron dos palos y una funda de malvaviscos. Anna se sentó al lado de su novio Kristoff mientras yo buscaba algún lugar para sentarme. Para mi mala suerte, el único lugar disponible era al lado de él.

Me senté a regañadientes recibiendo una sonrisa socarrona por su parte. Desvié la mirada para quitármelo de encima. Sentí un ligero golpecito en mi costado y observé la dulce mirada de Hans ofreciéndome la funda de malvaviscos. –No gracias, no quiero.

-Vamos, no seas tímida. Son deliciosos –exclamó mientras tomaba uno, lo clavaba en el extremo de la estaca y acercaba a las flamas. El blanco malvavisco se tornó color café al cabo de segundos. La sacó y se lo llevó a la boca con cuidado ya que estaba caliente. –Prueba y verás que te encantará. Con cuidado, está caliente.

Miré al pelirrojo con recelo y después al trozo quemado de malvavisco. Tomé el palo entre mis manos y le dí un mordisco a aquella textura suave y dulce mezclada con un toque crocante. Era delicioso.

Hans al ver mi gesto de gusto al comerlo, tomó otro palo e insertó otro en él. Me lo terminé en menos de lo que canta un gallo e imité a Hans. El violinista me sonrió pícaramente, esto no me evitó hacerme sonrojar.

Cuando el dulce ya había tornado de color, los sacamos de entre las llamas para llevárnoslos a la boca. Nuestras miradas estaban conectadas y dejé escapar una risa nerviosa. Anna nos observaba con un rostro de "te lo dije" mientras Kristoff la tomaba por la cintura y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

-Hey, Elsa. Creo que no te he presentado oficialmente a los demás miembros de la banda –exclamó Kristoff interrumpiendo la comilona de malvaviscos con Hans. –El chico de cabellos alborotados que ves ahí, es Marcus. Él toca la batería y es a veces algo hiperactivo –dijo señalando al chico que instintivamente golpeaba con sus nudillos la superficie del tronco hueco –Y ella es Hayley, la bajista. Es carismática y fría pero que no te dejes engañar, es muy buena en los ámbitos de la moda y la música.

Los dos jóvenes me saludaron amistosos a pesar de mi mirada inconforme y reservada. De repente noté que Anna le susurraba algo al oído a Kristoff y ambos se pusieron de pie para ocultarse entre los matorrales. Me pareció algo sospechoso.

La risa de Hans me distrajo de mis pensamientos. –Esos dos siempre buscan un momento para escaparse, son unos pillos –exclamó antes de darle otra mordida a su malvavisco.

Diversos pensamientos pasaron por mi mente. Sabía que Anna a veces dejaba de ser la inocente chica que era para darle paso a su lado más salvaje, pero no creía que Anna haya tomado esa decisión tan rápido. Continué pensando cosas como estas hasta que ambos volvieron y se colocaron en su posición original. Anna me observó de reojo y soltó una risita acompañada del rubio, causando un leve efecto en mí. Me estaban dejando en duda.

-Oigan chicos ya que estamos aquí alrededor de esta fogata al lado de un edificio abandonado y en medio de la noche, ¿Qué les parece si contamos historias de terror? –exclamó Marcus frotando sus manos maliciosamente.

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas y aceptaron la oferta del baterista. Yo por mi parte, detestaba ese tipo de cuentos ya que me hacían dar pesadillas por las noches.

Marcus aclaró su voz y tomó una linterna de su mochila para alumbrarse el rostro que mostraba una mueca aterradora. –"Esta es la historia de una familia que vivía muy cerca de aquí. Una bella mujer llamada Juana y su esposo Miguel tenían 2 hijos: Oscar y Cinthia. El chico tenía 19 años cuando se suicidó debido a una infidelidad, ahorcándose. Su madre lo encontró colgado al final de la escalera, justo después de que ella haya salido al mercado a comprar la comida para sus hijos. Cuando todo esto ocurrió, Cinthia apenas era una niña de dos años. Luego de haber realizado el funeral de su hijo, su madre entró en una terrible depresión ya que se sentía culpable de su muerte por no haberlo aconsejado para que pudiese superar la traición de su novia. Al cabo de un tiempo, Miguel la encontró muerta en su habitación. Ella se había suicidado cortándose las venas de las muñecas" –narró con voz oscura causando sobresaltos en nosotros. Mi cerebro no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar nombrar la sangre. Me causaba repulsión y mareos.

Marcus hizo una breve pausa para matarnos del suspenso mientras sonreía. Anna comenzó a desesperarse por saber el final de la historia. –Ya déjate de rodeos. ¡Cuenta ya!

El joven rió y continuó con su historia. –"Miguel y Cinthia se mudaron a una casa de dos pisos, más lujosa que la anterior. La pequeña le solía preguntar a su padre por si ella tenía mamá, lo que causaba cierta tristeza en el hombre. No podía contarle la verdad a su hija. Un día, la sirvienta de la casa le comentó a su patrón que su hija estaba actuando de una manera extraña. Que se quedaba observando las escaleras por horas. Miguel sintió un pequeño remordimiento y decidió contarle lo sucedido con su madre y sobre que tenía un hermano mayor. Los describió con todo y detalles a lo que la niña agradeció. –Papi, que bueno que me dijiste como eran, desde hace días quería decirte que hay una mujer vestida de blanco con las manos sangrantes que le llora a un muchacho colgado en la escalera…"

Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la tétrica historia de Marcus, causando que el inepto a mi lado soltara una risita. Observé a Hans de manera asesina, haciéndolo callar y dirigir su mirada hacia el vacío. "Que idiota" pensé.

Kristoff hizo un gesto de desaprobación al ver el rostro asustado de Anna, Hayley y yo. –No puedo creer que le teman a esa historia tan vieja y berreada. Además todos saben que eso no es tan aterrador como la horrible verdad que envuelve al edificio del club de música. ¿Quieren saberla? –exclamó el rubio con una mirada pícara.

-¡Claro! –exclamaron Anna, Marcus y Hayley al unísono.

-Está bien aquí va, no me responsabilizo si es que tienen pesadillas esta noche –dijo Kristoff con una sonrisa burlona. –"Se dice que en ese edificio vivía una de las familias mejor acomodadas de la ciudad antes de estos sectores se llenaran de absoluta miseria. El padre era un mafioso desquiciado que ocultaba su secreto a su esposa y sus tres hijos. A él le gustaba matar a sus deudores sin darles tiempo para hablar o pagar. Lo hacía a sangre fría y sin remordimientos. Un día, su esposa descubre el malvado oficio que ocultaba tras la fachada de un abogado mientras que él, que sus hijos no eran suyos si no de otro hombre. Al haberlo descubierto, el hombre asesina a su esposa degollándola con un cuchillo de cocina en frente de su hijos. Para vengarse por completo prende un cerillo y lo lanza al suelo de madera que comenzó a arder en llamas. Los gritos de los niños implorando por ayuda se escuchaban mientras que el hombre reía a carcajadas. Los bomberos llegaron luego de unas horas y apagaron el incendio que dejó la casa en ruinas. Luego de haberlos matado, se mudó a la parte lujosa de la ciudad a vivir de sus comodidades como antes. Pasó un mes desde lo ocurrido y el mafioso no salía de su enorme mansión. Uno de sus compinches decidió ir a revisarla y encontró en el baño el cadáver de su amigo en avanzado estado de descomposición con una expresión de horror en su rostro. En la pared había un escrito con un líquido de color rojo que decía: Arderás en el infierno por todo el dolor que nos causaste…" –dijo con voz tenebrosa mientras agitaba sus dedos como garras.

El miedo que sentía en ese momento me tenía atenta a cada palabra que el rubio mencionaba. Observé la construcción abandonada y temblé mientras apretaba mis labios y cerraba los ojos para no imaginármelo.

–Hay algunos que dicen haber escuchado los gritos de los niños implorando la ayuda que nunca recibieron acompañados del alarido fúnebre del mafioso que busca a su siguiente víctima para matarla…

Un grito aterrador en mis espaldas me hizo pegar un alarido y saltar hacia un lado como un gato asustado. Sin pensarlo estaba rodeando mis brazos sobre algo cálido y acogedor. Comencé a temblar de miedo. Sentí un suave tacto sobre mi espalda y escuché una risa femenina escandalosa a la que se les unían tres más. Abrí mis ojos vidriosos y me encontré con unas bellas esmeraldas que me miraban con ternura que hacían juego con su sonrisa pícara. Fue entonces que me dí cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Hans…

La sangre subió directamente a mis mejillas al verlo sonreír. –Vaya, no creí que ibas a cambiar tu personalidad de gato asustado por una de leona en celo, copo de nieve –dijo socarronamente haciendo estallar en risa a sus compañeros.

-Ca-cállate, idiota –dije enrojeciendo como tomate.

-Elsa, eres una pilla total. No creí que reaccionarías así –exclamó Anna a mis espaldas. Esa tonta me las pagará por haberme hecho eso. Y muy caro.

Me separé del pelirrojo y miré a Anna con ganas de dispararle con una pistola calibre 38 a quemarropa. Esta me respondió con una sonrisa inocente y volvió a su puesto al lado de su novio guitarrista.

-Chicos, ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer para pasar un buen rato? –preguntó Kristoff a sus compinches.

-¿Que tal contar chistes? –dijo Marcus emocionado.

-Descartado –dijo Anna con un rostro aburrido.

-¿Jugar juegos de palabras o actuación? –sugirió Hayley.

-Aburrido –respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Alguna otra idea que sea más con toque "divertido"? –dijo el rubio suspirando de aburrimiento.

Hans interrumpió con otra sugerencia. -¿Qué tal si tocamos algo de música?

-¡Por fin! Es la idea más brillante que he escuchado esta noche –exclamó Kristoff sacando su guitarra. Marcus colocó unas latas de basura a su alrededor al modo de batería y comenzó a golpearlas con dos ramas, asimilando que era sus baquetas.

Kristoff comenzó a cantar acompañado de Hayley, Anna y los golpes metálicos de Marcus sobre las latas de basura. Hans de sorpresa, sacó su violín de su estuche que estaba entre unos matorrales y también se unió a la composición.

Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio,  
>yo solo quiero pegar en la radio<br>Estoy ya cansado de estar endeudado,  
>de verte sufriendo por cada centavo,<br>dejémoslo todo y vámonos para Miami.  
>Voy a lo que voy, a volverme famoso<br>a la vida de artista, a vivir de canciones  
>vender ilusiones que rompan diez mil corazones<p>

Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio,  
>para ganar mi primer millón,<br>para comprarte una casa grande,  
>en donde quepa tu corazón<br>Yo solo quiero que la gente cante,  
>por todos lados esta canción,<br>desde San Juan hasta Barranquilla  
>desde Sevilla hasta Nueva York.<p>

Todos coreaban alegres esa canción ante mi timidez. No tenía muchas ganas de cantar. En realidad, no me gustaba hacerlo. No acostumbro a cantar frente a otros, solo lo hago cuando me ducho o me encuentro sola. Según Anna, que al parecer me espió en alguna ocasión, mi voz era muy privilegiada al igual que mi destreza en el piano. Yo no lo creía de esa manera.

Hans me incitó a unirse al canto y alegría. Como siempre, dije que no. El comenzó a insistir tanto hasta tal punto que acepté. Me uní al coro ante la felicidad de mi amiga pelirroja quien me animaba más a participar de esta alegre música.

Yo te repito que...  
>me van a escuchar,<br>en la radio en la televisión  
>y así será mi primer millón<p>

Apenas lleguemos llamamos a Emilio,  
>yo tengo un amigo, amigo de un amigo<br>con línea directa al cielo de tantas estrellas.  
>Después andaremos de aquí para allá<br>con Paulina Rubio y Alejandro Sanz,  
>tranquila querida, paulina solo es una amiga<p>

Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio,  
>para ganar mi primer millón,<br>para comprarte una casa grande,  
>en donde quepa tu corazón<br>Yo solo quiero que la gente cante  
>por todos lados esta canción<br>desde Kabul hasta Curaçao  
>desde Callao hasta panamá<br>Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio,  
>para ganar mi primer millón,<br>para comprarte una casa grande,  
>en donde quepa tu corazón<br>Yo solo quiero que la gente cante  
>por todos lados esta canción<br>desde Guayaquil a Santo Domingo  
>desde Tijuana hasta Salvador<p>

Ooooooo...

Está bien. Ganaron. Debo admitirlo. No está mal esto de divertirse un poco….

Ya quiero salir de esta bicicleta,  
>salir a rumbear sin pensar en la cuenta,<br>comprarte un vestido de óscar de la renta,  
>tranquila que ahí viene mi primer millón<br>(y como digo yo)

Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio,  
>para ganar mi primer millón,<br>para comprarte una casa grande,  
>en donde quepa tu corazón<br>Yo solo quiero que la gente cante  
>por todos lados esta canción<br>desde san juan hasta barranquilla  
>desde Madrid hasta Nueva York<br>Yo solo quiero pegar en la radio  
>para ganar mi primer millón,<br>para comprarte una casa grande,  
>en donde quepa tu corazón...<p>

De repente se escucharon unos gritos molestos provenientes de las construcciones próximas. –Oigan, cállense. ¡¿No entienden que muchos de los que viven en los alrededores quieren dormir?! Lárguense de aquí, muchachitos escandalosos –exclamó un anciano molesto desde la ventana de un edificio alto agitando su bastón.

Los integrantes de la banda agarraron sus cosas, apagaron el fuego y salieron despavoridos del lugar. Hans me agarró por el brazo y me arrastró de ahí, adentrándonos por los matorrales. Por detrás de nosotros venían Kristoff y Anna quejándose.

Llegamos hasta un lugar alejado de la extinguida fogata y descansamos un poco las piernas. Jadeando Kristoff rió acompañado de Hans y Anna. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué les causa gracia? Acaba de sacarnos corriendo un vejestorio amargado –exclamé confundida.

Anna respiró profundamente y respondió mi pregunta entre jadeos. –Ese viejo es un cascarrabias. Teníamos que escapar de él porque si no hubiera llamado a la policía, provocando un escándalo. Él detesta nuestra música.

-Toda, deberás decir –corrigió Kristoff riendo.

-Sip, tienes razón –contestó Hans riendo. -¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Nosotros iremos a nuestro lugar favorito. ¿Verdad Anna? –dijo cariñoso Kristoff codeando a su novia.

La joven rió nerviosa y entrelazó sus dedos con los del rockero. –Si amor. Nos divertiremos mucho.

Aproveché la oportunidad y le susurré en el oído a mi mejor amiga, haciéndola sonrojar al por mil. –No se olviden de usar protección.

-¡Elsa! –gritó avergonzada ante las miradas confundidas de los muchachos.

Kristoff le dio poca importancia y caminó junto con Anna alejándose de nosotros cada vez más hasta desaparecer entre la lejanía. Me encontraba tan feliz por Anna y Kristoff que no me percaté de que me había quedado con mi peor pesadilla: ese violinista pelirrojo tan molesto de ojos hechizantes…

**Muajajajaa suspense mode on xD. Loba cortando las historias desde tiempos inmemorable (o desde que comenzó a escribir esta historia xD) en el punto más impactante. **

**Oigan ¿que creen que pasará en el proximo cap? (¿Rape mode...?) xD **

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia que según mis estadisticas, es la más leída en lo que va del mes de Marzo. Me alegra que les este gustando. ¿Sabes que me alegraría más? ¡Un review gratis! (obvio siempre lo será xD)**

**Oigan estoy re-feliz por que mañana se estrena el tan esperado corto Frozen Fever. No perderé nada por ir a ver la Cenicienta para volver a ver a mis personajes favoritos. Y encima la noticia que alegro mi día de hoy ¡HABRÁ SECUELA DE FROZEN! Ay, Disney me ha sacado una sonrisa desde que era niña y lo seguirá haciendo hasta que me muera xD. No puedo esperar por más detalles sobre la peli. (Yo sabía que Disney lo ocultaba y al parecer a Idina Menzel se le chispoteó en una entrevista xD)**

**¡Abrazos de Olaf para todos! Se me cuidan. Ahora iré a aullarle a la luna llena.**

**Loba :D**


End file.
